He who Saw the Deep Again
by CrazySasori
Summary: Post UBW Gil is suddenly thrown into the DxD world and becomes... a playmate for a young Rias? What sort of insanity will this bring about?
1. Arrival of the King

AN:

Okay I dunno what it is about me trying to shove Gilgamesh into the DxD world but I'm doing it again, only this time it's REAL Gil. If your waiting on me to update Surpassing All Other Heroes, it's most of the way done however this idea would not leave my head so I'm writing now before I go crazy, and unlike SAOH, which follows VERY close to canon this one will be quite a bit different. This is the first time I'm going to attempt writing in third person so if it's terrible be sure to tell me, and please don't hold back.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

* * *

'Damn that Faker!' thought the slowly dying King of Heroes as he floats in a vast area of nothingness.

"Tch! I don't have much time..." mutters Gilgamesh as he pulls a crystal sword from his Gate.

As he gathers the necessary power needed to activate the swords ability, he vows to pay that Faker back for putting him through this indignity. When Gilgamesh swings the sword a great tear appears in the fabric of reality and he is sucked into it...

* * *

Meanwhile a red haired man is sneaking around after giving his wife/maid the slip when she tried to force that blasted paperwork onto him again. As he's looking up at the purple sky of the Underworld, a tear appears not far from him and something black and white falls out.

'Hmm, guess I better go see what that was' thought the red haired man.

Upon reaching the crash site, he realizes that the black and white thing was in fact a man.

"He seems to be still alive... Wait! is that a sword sticking out of his forehead?" mutters the red haired man in surprise.

"It matters not he'll die soon anyway..." says the red haired man sadly.

Suddenly the blonde haired man looks up at the red haired man and he gets his first glimpse of his eyes, those crimson eyes filled with power that look just like his family's hair are glaring at him, asking... no, demanding that he do something.

"Hm, well I guess it couldn't hurt" the red haired man says while pulling out his remaining evil piece, a mutated knight.

"I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Maou. Rise, and become my servant." says the now named Sirzechs as he places the knight piece onto the man's back. When the crimson piece touches the man, a great light bursts forth and a godlike amount of pour pushes down upon Sirzechs.

"My my my, what an incredible amount of power, perhaps I was right to reincarnate him..."

Then something strange happens, the golden haired man's body starts to shrink until he resembles that of a five year old.

"Oh? I wonder what could have caused this? Perhaps I'll have to talk to Ajuka about this." says Sirzechs as he picks the boy up and begins to make his way to his friends house, dreading the lecture he'll most likely be getting from his wife/maid when he gets home.

* * *

'Ugh my head' thinks the newly de-aged King of Heroes

'Where am i? And why do I hear voices?'

"I'm sorry Sirzechs, but I have no definite answer for why this happened, even I, despite being their creator, don't know everything about the Evil Pieces, and even more so if they have mutated. I do however have a theory, Unused Pieces can change based on the situation of the King, and as I recall aren't you and Grayfia thinking about having children sometime soon?" said the voice of a young man.

"Yes we are, so you think the Evil Piece responded to my wish for children and turned him into one?" said the man who he assumed was Sirzechs

"It's a possibility. So what are you going to do with him now?" says the still unnamed man.

"I'm not sure Ajuka, I suppose I'll just have to talk to him and we'll go from there." says Sirzechs

"Well you're about to get your chance since he's starting to wake up." says Ajuka

As the blonde haired boy slowly sits up from the bed he was lying on, he takes a moment to observe his surroundings. He seems to be in some sort of lab room, it's all white, smells of chemicals, and there are many machines of an unknown purpose around him. Standing not to far from his bed are two men, one with red hair and a kind smile, and one with a mysterious aura that gives him a devilish appearance.

"How are you feeling?" asks the man he now knows as Sirzechs

"Fine sir, just a bit of a headache." says the boy.

"I'm sure you do, anybody would if they had a sword sticking out of their head" says the man named Ajuka with a sarcastic tone.

"Be nice Ajuka, I apologize for my friend here, he can be a little thoughtless sometimes. My name is Sirzechs Gremory and this is Ajuka Astaroth, I brought you to him to get fixed up after I found you..." says Sirzechs, obviously prompting him to reveal his own name.

"My name is Gilgamesh, it's a pleasure to meet you" says the newly named Gilgamesh politely.

"Hmmm, Gilgamesh, the name of the 2/3rds God King of Uruk in the Epic of Gilgamesh, interesting..." muses Ajuka

"Ahh, yes that would be me." says Gilgamesh

"Huh! You mean to tell me that **you're **the same Gilgamesh from that story?" Sirzechs says in a flabbergasted tone of voice.

"Yes, the adult me was summoned for a tournament called the Holy Grail War, and was defeated due to his arrogance, and as he was floating in this vast nothingness he used a sword capable of tearing the fabric of reality in order to escape before he passed out and I awoke here, like this." says Gilgamesh.

"What proof do you have that you are, who you say you are?" says Ajuka with a skeptical voice.

Gilgamesh lifts his hand and a great swirling orange portal appears behind him, and from that portal an almost innumerable number of glorious weapons slowly start to creep out.

"I think he might actually be telling the truth Ajuka, look, several of those weapons are currently in the hands of The Church's Exorcists." - Sirzechs

"It would seem so, tell me, why did you refer to yourself as both he and I? Do you not consider yourself and the adult you to be one person?" - Ajuka

"To be honest I don't really like the adult me. I have most of my memories but the events that led to me becoming 'him' are absent from my mind." says Gilgamesh with a regretful voice.

"Now since I have answered some of your questions, could I trouble you to answer some of mine?"

"Certainly! What would you like to know?" says Sirzechs with a cheerful voice.

"What is it you did that made me like this? and Where are we?"

"Well in order to answer that I will have to start from the beginning..."

cue explanation about Devils, The War, Evil Pieces, The Maou, and the current state of the three sides.

Throughout the entire explanation Gilgamesh listens attentively, only occasionally interrupting to ask a question.

"I see..." Gilgamesh finally says.

"So whats going to happen to me now? I highly doubt you can watch over me all the time, what with your duties, and with me weakened as I am I will just be a liability to you."

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure. I suppose I could take you home to my parents and to my little sister Rias who is about your physical age, she could certainly use some more friends her own age..." Sirzechs says with an amused voice.

"Before you run off with him I'd like the opportunity to speak with you again in the future Gilgamesh, I might be able to learn some interesting things and maybe I'll get some ideas for new projects..." Ajuka says as he trails off at the end.

"That's fine with me, I look forward to seeing what you end up creating."

* * *

"Before we go and meet the rest of my family, I think it would be best if you kept your true identity a secret for now. Who knows what would happen if the Underworld found out about you." Sirzechs says with a grave tone of voice.

Currently, Sirzechs and Gilgamesh are being driven in a carriage towards the Gremory Estate.

"That's fine, I don't have the strength to really defend myself right now, so it's for the best. Just call me Gil, and tell them that you found me dying and reincarnated me, and when I woke up I had amnesia. You then proceeded to explain my situation and here we are." Gil says

"That should be fine... well get ready, because here we are." he says as they arrive at a huge castle.

* * *

"Welcome home Sirzechs-sama" says the contingent of maids all lined up to receive the two.

"Yes, welcome home Sirzechs" says a beautiful silver haired maid with a dangerous voice.

"Ahahaha, Grayfia, have I told you how beautiful you are today?" says Sirzechs with a guilty voice.

"No I don't believe you have, seeing as how the last time I saw you was this morning before I left to go get your paperwork" says Grayfia while pinching Sirzechs's cheek.

"It huwts... it huwts Grayfia" he says with smile despite the tears streaming from his eyes.

"Now care to inform of where you've been and who this is?" she says clearly indicating the blonde boy who was standing next to Sirzechs.

"All in good time Grayfia, would you mind gathering Mom, Dad, and little Ria-chan?" says Sirzechs after recovering from the brutal cheek pinching.

"Very well, Master shall I have them meet you in the dinning room?"

"That's fine, Grayfia."

* * *

As Sirzechs and Gil are eating the snacks provided to them, four people suddenly enter the dinning room.

The first is obviously Sirzechs's father, Lord Gremory, because he looks just like a middle-aged Sirzechs. He's wearing a very nice crimson and black suit, and seems to be curious about the mysterious 'Guest' that his son has brought.

The second to enter is apparently Sirzechs mother, Venelana Gremory, who is originally from the House of Bael, and the reason that the Power of Destruction has been added to the Gremory family line. She is a very attractive woman with brown hair, blue-green eyes, and a figure that put most women he'd ever met to shame.

Trailing behind her was a girl who looked like a miniature version of Venelana, except with red hair. This is 'Ria-chan' as Sirzechs so affectionately calls her, the heir to the House of Gremory due to her Brother becoming a Maou, and the one whom Gil will be spending the majority of the next few years with, Rias Gremory.

The final person to enter was Grayfia, Sirzechs servant/maid/wife.

"Well Son, since you called us all here to meet him, why don't you introduce yourself little one." says Lord Gremory with an encouraging smile.

"My name is Gil, it's a pleasure to meet Mr. Sirzechs's family." Gil says with a smile.

"Kyaaa, what a cutie, and he's so polite too, where ever did you find him" Venelana says while cuddling Gil to her chest.

"I found him earlier today while on my walk, it seems he's lost his memories, and so I decided to take bring him home. I figured little Ria-chan could use a playmate her age." says Sirzechs with an amused smile.

"Onii-sama!" Rias yells with a adorable pout.

"That's fine dear we'd be happy to take care of this little cutie, isn't that right honey?" Venelana says with a beatific smile.

"Ahhh, of course dear..." Lord Gremory says with a nervous voice.

"So, he's going to be my new friend?" Rias asks with a curious voice.

"Yes, Ria-chan if that's okay with you."

"Okay, come one Gil~ let's go play in my room" Rias says as she grabs Gil's hand and drags him(and her mother who still refused to let go of him) off.

"...So why did you really bring him here Sirzechs?" asks Lord Gremory with a serious voice.

"I found him almost dead and sensed a strange but very intriguing power in him. I spent most of the day with Ajuka running tests on him, but he couldn't get any conclusive results. After talking to him I figured he'd be a good friend for Rias and decided to bring him here." says Sirzechs while thinking 'which is true since we only found out anything about him because he came out and told us'

"Hmmm, very well, since you made him one of your pieces I expect great things from him in the future" says Lord Gremory before heading off to his study.

'You don't even know the half of it father, that boy... no, that man will accomplish many great things, I just know it.'

* * *

Alright here's Chapter 1 of this new story I'm writing, essentially Post UBW Gil becomes Sirzechs knight but is turned into Kogil(from hollow) and is raised with Rias. Because of this he'll interact with a lot of the pure blooded devils during this period(Souna, Sairoarg, and Raiser in particular) and later on some of Rias and Souna's servants. Of course someone like Gil will be able to rise through the ranks quickly and so he'll eventually go his own way to find powerful servants and manipulate events that will be coming(Think similar to how the Vali team goes out adventuring). Eventually however, we'll briefly enter volume one, and some of volume 2, before we leave and come back in either volume 4 or 5 I'm not sure yet. His servants will be a combination of DxD girls, FSN heroic spirits, and a few girls from other sources.

So tell me what you think peoples, Read and Review

PS: Hopefully I can finish the next chapter of SOAH tomorrow and once I finish my last midterm next week I'll have more time to write so updates will be a little faster.


	2. Making New Friends

AN:

I couldn't stop myself, my brain just kept spamming more ideas for this story instead of letting me finish the next chapter of SAOH.

To the the guy who mentioned Gil needing a Prana Supply, my answer is nope.

Gil needed a prana supply in Fate because he couldn't make his own, however we're no longer in the Fate world, we're in the DxD world where the Age of the Gods is still going strong and magic is more abundant. Let's also not forget that he's now 2/3rds God, 1/3rd Devil, and yes he does have his full power(remember the godlike power that Sirzechs felt), however he can't use it right now. It's like having all the necessary parts for a nuke along with step by step instructions, he can do it, it'll just take some time.

As for Ea, your wrong, Ea didn't create the World, it severed the nothingness into a distinct Heaven(meaning sky) and Earth. It was created by a god before humanity came into being and seeing as how Akasha exists outside of time and is the source of all phenomenon in the universe, of course it's older than Ea. Gil was perfectly able to use it at full power he just didn't because he didn't want to return everything to nothing, after all he used it at full power on a whim in Hollow when he fought the Avenger monster things and against Iskander he used it to destroy his Reality Marble which is the manifestation of someones 'inner world' and it would have gone on to destroy the real world if Gil had kept feeding it power so it wouldn't have collapsed in on itself.

And to the guy who wanted him to be friends with Riser, sorry bro but you're going to be disappointed. He will have someone he holds in similar regard to Enkidu and I'll leave it to you guys to guess who you think it'll be.

So right now we have Kogil(from Hollow Ataraxia) who is a nice version of Gil. This is so he can grow up, make friends(because no kids would want to be friends with Fate Gil, and let's not forget Gil doesn't want anymore friends, but we can't have that now can we?), and set himself up for events later. When he grows up he'll be like Gil when he and Enkidu were Broing it up, he'll still be Gil just a little more chill because he actually gives a fuck about some people. To his treasures(Once they become one, who knows what he'll do to them to get them there though) he'll be a pretty nice guy, to people that may become useful or who don't piss him off he'll be cordial(for the most part), however to everybody else he'll be his usual arrogant asshole self later on.

Oh and because I think I didn't make it clear before, Gil will get servants, 6 of them will be from DxD, 2 will be from Fate, and 3 will be from 2 other sources. Now is Gil gonna go dimension hoping to pick these people up? No. I'm just taking everything about them and inserting them into the DxD world as if they have always been there. If you want you can guess who his servants are and what piece they will be, I'll even be nice and give hints.

They're all female, the 2 from Fate are pretty powerful Heroic Spirits(not Saber although she might still have a role, one I'm sure you won't see coming), 2 will be from Final Fantasy(could be from any of the numbered games), and the last one is from Negima. Good luck.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

* * *

As a 10 year old Gilgamesh, known as Gil to everyone but Ajuka, Sirzechs, and Sirzechs's servants, gets up to ready himself for the day, a day where he will be going with Sirzechs to a meeting with the Arch-Duke and then another meeting with the Great-King, he reflects upon many of the things that have been happening to him in the last 5 years.

* * *

Flashback: Meeting the other Pieces

_"So explain to me again why we're revealing my true identity to your servants? Weren't you the one who wanted me to keep it a secret?" says an annoyed Gil_ _with narrowed eyes._

_"That's true however, Grayfia is already getting suspicious, and besides you'll be spending quite a bit of time with them..." says Sirzechs with a nervous voice at the beginning but trails off at the end._

_"Oh? I suppose you're right, although I thought you were going to stick me with your family for now, so why am I going to be spending so much time with your servants?"_

_"While you will spend most of your time at home, you didn't think you were just going to be growing up like a normal child did you? As one of my servants, you are expected to be extremely strong, even more so when you consider who you are and the blood that flows through your veins, so I plan to see just how far you can go. So not only will you be spending a lot of time with both of my pawns, one of whom is Ria-chan's caretaker, my other pawn, knight, and my bishop will be overseeing your training." explains Sirzechs_

_"Ah here we are." he says as they arrive at Sirzechs's personal castle where his servants live._

_The castle itself is of course magnificent, but it's the enormous stable behind it that draws Gil's attention, curious as to what great beast would need so much room, since Sirzechs neglected to inform him of his servants because he wanted to make it a surprise._

_When Gil and Sirzechs arrive at the stable, inside there are 5 humanoid figures and 2 beasts._

_The most easily recognizable is of course, Grayfia, Sirzechs maid/wife, and the only female._

_The first man Gil analyzes, is a man of average height and Japanese decent. He wears the traditional Shisengumi uniform, which consists of a haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a __tasuki _crossed over the chest and tied in the back. The function of the _tasuki_ is to prevent the sleeves of the kimono from interfering with moving the arms. The haori is colored light blue, one of Japan's traditional colors, and the sleeves were trimmed with "light mountain stripes".

_'Most likely Sirzechs's Knight'_

_The next to be seen is a very huge man with massive muscles, whose very being seems to radiate heat._

_'Definitely one of the Rooks'_

_After him is a moderately tall man wearing white robes and holding a staff that is made of flowers twisted around each other._

_'If that doesn't scream wizard I dunno what does. Bishop'_

_The final humanoid figure was tall blond man, clearly of Germanic descent, with a frame that bespoke of a balance between speed and strength. On his waist he carried a sword that radiated great power. Gil is sure he possess this weapon in his gate somewhere._

_'Hmm, he could be either a Rook or a Pawn, however given the way the others seem to feel towards him, I'll say Pawn.'_

_The two inhuman figures both resemble mythological creatures. The smallest possessing the head of an Asian dragon and the body of a horse, it's quite obvious that this is a Kirin. The other however was enormous, it possessed the head of an elephant and the body of a fish._

_"Alright, I called you all here so you could meet my newest piece, and he you. Go on introduce yourselves." says Sirzechs with a pointed look a Gil._

_"You already know me, however I shall introduce myself fully, I am Grayfia, Sirzechs Queen, and formerly of the House of Lucifuge, it is a pleasure to meet you." says the beautiful silver haired maid._

_"Hello son, my name is MacGregor Mathers, Sirzechs's Bishop, and the founder of the magic association Golden Dawn, a pleasure." says the mage in a gentlemanly voice._

_"Surtr the Second, Mutated Rook" growls out the gigantic man._

_"Names Beowulf kid, I'm one of Sirzechs's Pawns, and the descendant of the Hero Beowulf, nice to meet cha" says the blond man in a jovial voice._

_"Souji Okita, Knight of Sirzechs, and former 1st squad captain of the Shinsengumi, pleased to make your acquaintance." says the stern looking Japanese man while delivering a bow._

_"Hello there young one, my name is Enku, pawn of Sirzechs, and a Kirin, and this big guy is Bahamut, a rook, we are both pleased to meet you." says the polite Kirin while the giant beast makes a groaning noise as if to agree._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Gilgamesh, I am 2/3rds God and 1/3rd Devil and the former King of Uruk, however __due to the Mutated Knight Sirzechs used on me I have been reverted back to my 5 year old body_." Gilgamesh says regally, well as regally as a 5 year old can be...

* * *

Ahh, that was an interesting first meeting, it took a bit of convincing in order to get Beowulf to believe he was the actual Gilgamesh and not a Descendant like him, but eventually they all got over it. Sirzechs however wasn't kidding when he said he intended to push him to him limits, learning magic from MacGregor, Swordsmanship and physical training from Beowulf and Souji, and learning history and other necessary things alongside Rias from Enku. They may be slave drivers but so far it's been worth it, he can honestly say he wasn't nearly this strong when he was this age before, and he can't wait to see how powerful he'll become when he reaches adulthood.

Of course training with Sirzechs's Pieces isn't all he's done.

* * *

Flashback: Meeting of the Minds

_"You mean to tell me that this thing moves not only at the speed of thought, but also possess machine guns and nuclear warheads?" asks Ajuka with an incredulous voice._

_In front of the town men sits the broken husk that used to be Vimana, Gilgamesh's ancient flying machine._

_"Indeed and that Rabid Dog better be glad I have no way to get to him, otherwise I'd make him pay for breaking it." states an agitated Gil_

_"Rabid Dog? Oh you mean oh those Heroic Spirits summoned for that tournament?" asks a curious Ajuka, wanting to know more about this mysterious tournament Gilgamesh participated in._

_"The Holy Grail War, apparently it was created by three magic families, each for their own purpose. One wanted to regain lost magic, one wanted to obtain the root of all knowledge, and the last wanted immortality or something like that." Gil begins explaining._

_As the two men talk more about The Holy Grail War they begin trying to salvage parts from the broken Vimana and luckily for them most of the important parts were still intact._

_"Hey Gil, do you think something like The Holy Grail War would be possible here?"_

_"Unfortunately no, according to my sword, Ea, there is no record of knowledge, like Akasha, in this Universe, apparently the 'truth' of this world is shrouded in mystery, although that's probably because my Ea is from a different universe. Akasha was the root of all knowledge and the Throne of Heroes was kept there, without it there would be no way to summon the Heroic Spirits." states Gil_

_"Well normally I like creating new things rather than messing with already existing things, however this is just to interesting not to tinker around with, so if you give me a few years with it I should be able to not only get it up and running but also make it better than ever." says Ajuka with an excited grin on his face._

* * *

Periodically Ajuka would drag him back to his lab to tinker around with him, ask him questions about his world, and get some input on Vimana. Apparently it's almost done, it should be fully operational in a few more months, a year tops.

However thinking about Ajuka brings up the memory of meeting the other Maou...

* * *

Flashback: Meeting the remaining Maou

_"Do I really have to go meet the other Maou?" asks an exasperated Gil. Clearly he's heard the rumors surrounding the other 2 Maou that he's yet to meet._

_"Yes, now stop whining, it's unbecoming of somebody of your lineage, you're acting like a..." trails off Sirzechs with a snicker_

_"Oh shut up! It's your fault I'm like this in the first place!" growls an annoyed Gil._

_"Hehehe, Yes your majesty." says a still snickering Sirzechs. He should be glad Gil's red eyes don't have tomoe in them(*Cough*Sharinhax*Cough*) otherwise he'd be dead by now with the way he's glaring at him._

_"But in all seriousness you really should meet and get to know them since you'll be seeing more of them in the future." says Sirzechs once he's finally calmed down._

_"Ugh, fine..."_

* * *

_Upon almost arriving to the meeting place the first thing they hear is..._

_"Sirzechs-chan!" from a young woman with long black hair tied in two twin tails and wait... _

_"Is that really a magical girl outfit?" asks a flabbergasted Gil._

_"Yes, yes it is, that's our resident Maou Shoujo." says Sirzechs with an indulging smile._

_The man next to her is easily recognizable as Ajuka, seeing as how they've met a few times before now._

_The last man had green hair and a lazy look on his face. Apparently he's the type of guy who pushes all his work onto his servants, however that most likely means they're all really exceptional. Despite that, he's in charge of military affairs and also supposedly an amazing strategist._

_"The girl is Serafall Leviathan, originally from the House of Sitri and the man is Falbium Asmodeus, originally from the House of Glasya-Labolas." points out Sirzechs as they were about to reach the meeting place._

* * *

That was certainly an interesting meeting, mostly due to the exuberance of Serafall, who upon learning that Gil spent a lot of his time with Rias, insisted that she bring her little sister, affectionately referred to as So-chan, over sometime soon to meet him. Apparently she finds him adorable just like every other female he's met sans Grayfia who knows his true identity. Since then she's taken to calling him 'Gil-chan', just like she does with the others, Sirzechs-chan, Falbi-chan, and Ajuka-chan.

* * *

Flashback: Escalation of a rivalry

_"Gil~" chirps a very cheerful Rias_

_"Yes..." Gil drawls as he sits in the library reading some of the reports Sirzechs has been giving him disguised as other things._

_'After all, despite how much a jerk adult me was, Uruk was a prosperous kingdom, so it's no wonder Sirzechs has been secretly asking for my input about certain things in the Underworld.' he thinks as he turns his attention to Rias and another girl being dragged by her._

_"I want you to meet my friend Sona, she's the heiress to the Sitri clan" says Rias as she pushes the girl into his view._

_The girl, Sona, despite her young age has a very serious look on her face. She has short black hair, violet eyes, and red-rimmed glasses. Overall, she gives off the feel of a very stern librarian._

_"Hello Sitri-san, my name is Gil, and I am a servant to the Gremory family. It is my pleasure to meet you."_

_Gil says as he stands up and bows to the girl, before taking her hand and kissing it like a gentleman._

_'Ugh, I'm not sure whether I should thank or strangle my teachers for forcing me to learn etiquette.'_

_"It's nice to meet you as well, my sister talks about you a lot, Rias does as well" Sona says with a smirk at the end._

_"Sona~" Rias whines with an adorable blushing face._

_"So... what were you reading Gil?" says Rias, obviously trying to change the subject._

_"Ahhh, I was brushing up on some strategies for chess, since the creation of the Evil Pieces, chess has become a popular game in the Underworld, so I thought I should learn to play better." answers Gil, using the current cover for what he's really doing._

_"Oh, you play? Then would you care for a game with me?" asks Sona with a raised eyebrow._

_"Sure, after all studying can only get you so far, experience is the best teacher." he responds with a smile._

_As the two children are setting up the chessboard while a third watches, two women are on the other side of the room gossiping about something._

_"So what do you think of little Gil, Serafall?" asks Venelana_

_"He's adorable, Venelana, and he's so sweet! I wonder if he would let me dress him up in a tuxedo?" says Serafall in her usual Magical Girl outfit._

_"Maybe, who knows. Since he's started training with my son's other servants, he has apparently learned to condense his demonic energy into armor, and Sirzechs spent the rest of the day teasing him about his 'Magical Girl Transformation' when he found out. It was probably a week before Gil would even talk to him again" Venelana said while giggling._

_"Really! you'll have to get him to show me that someday~ So... little Rias likes Gil-chan, huh?" says Serafall with a curious voice._

_"Not just her, he's managed to snatch the hearts of all the women around here." says Venelana with a sigh "He's going to be such a little Heart breaker when he grows up."_

_"Hahaha, I bet~ Although you'd better hope he doesn't beat my little So-chan in their chess game" says Serafall with a laugh_

_"Oh? And why is that?" Venelana says with a raised eyebrow._

_"Because little So-chan considers Rias her rival, and one of the things she said she wants in a man is for him to be smarter than her. Rias might be getting a rival in love as well, if that turns out to be the case~" says Serafall as both of them turn their attention back to the children. However when they do, they see a funny scene. Sona is staring at the board with her mouth hanging open, Gil is sitting there with a nervous smile, and Rias... is laughing so hard she just fell to the ground._

_Curious, the two women make their way over to the three children and upon arriving see just what caused that reaction, Gil has taken almost all of Sona's pieces, while still having most of his, and has her cornered in checkmate._

_"ha..." Sona is just speechless, never has she been defeated so easily._

_'Grrr it must have been luck'_

_"I want a rematch!" Sona says with an aggressive tone._

_So Gil and Sona played several more games, and in each one Sona was systematically destroyed._

_Throughout this entire affair Rias can still be heard laughing at her rival, while Venelana and Serafall share knowing looks._

_Finally Gil checkmates her for the last time, and Serafall informs them that it's time for them to go home._

* * *

_As Venelana, Rias, and Gil are seeing Serafall and Sona off, Sona has a complicated look on her face. However as they reach the entrance she seems to have come to a conclusion._

_"Bye guys~ me and So-chan will come play again soon." says the ever cheerful Maou Shoujo_

_"Yes, I look forward to our next meeting." Sona says with a cool voice, but then she does something unexpected._

_She walks right up to Gil and kisses his cheek!_

_"Goodbye Gil, I especially look forward to seeing **you** again." she says with a smug smile, as Rias can be seen fuming in the background._

_"Ah! yes, I look forward to our next meeting as well Sitri-san." Gil says respectfully with a slight blush_

_"Please, there's no need to be so formal, next time I'll have you call me Sona alright?" she says with a small blush as well before turning, grabbing her sister's hand, and walking to their carriage. As soon as the door closes you can hear Serafall squealing and sounds of a struggle of some sort._

_"Should we go see if they need help?" says a worried Gil_

_"No, they're fine!" says Rias while making an unpleasant face. She then marches up to Gil and begins dragging him away._

* * *

After that the rivalry between Sona and Rias got especially intense.

And then there was of course the meetings with Rias's two servants.

* * *

Flashback: Fallen Miko

_As Gil is heading towards the dining room to get a snack, he comes across a peculiar scene. Rias and an unknown black haired girl are speaking in hushed tones by one of the windows overlooking the courtyard. Soon after Enku passes by on his way to do something and Gil gets his attention._

_"Yes, Young Master?" ever since the revelation of Rias's crush on him most of the servants have taken to calling him that._

_"Who is that girl speaking to Rias, Enku?" questions Gil in a curious voice._

_"Ahh that would be Himejima-san, Hime-sama's new Queen. While we were out of the castle a few days ago visiting the human world, we came across her. Apparently she was thrown out of her home and Hime-sama decided to take her in. If you wish to know more you'll have to speak to the girl yourself, for that is all I know Young Master." says Enku and after ascertaining that he had no more requests, he walked away._

_'I shouldn't be surprised, Rias always was a sucker for sob stories.' Gil thought as he made his way over to the girls._

_As he's walking over to them he takes the time to observe the new girl. She's about the same physical age as he and Rias, with long black hair held up in a pony tail, along with deep purple eyes. All in all a very beautiful girl._

_"Ah! Gil, how nice of you to join us. This is my new Queen." says Rias with a smile upon noticing his approach._

_"Hello, I am Akeno Himejima, it is a pleasure to meet you." says Akeno after bowing_

_"My name is Gil, I am one of Sirzechs's Knights and a servant to the Gremory family, and it is a pleasure to meet you as well. So Enku tells meet that the two of you met in the human world not too long ago. Care to elaborate?" asks a curious Gil._

_"My mother, Shuri Himejima, was a miko from a well known shrine, however they did not agree with some of her choices and sent people to kill her, afterwards they disowned me and then I was found by Rias and became her Queen." explains Akeno sadly._

_"What about your father?"_

_"He let my mother die and I have nothing else to say about him." Akeno says with hatred in her voice._

_'Hmm, she's hiding something, but that's fine for now, I can always try again later.' thinks Gil_

* * *

So far Gil has managed to find out that her father was a Fallen Angel, and that her mother's choice to marry him was the reason her family disowned them. However he still has yet to find out who her father is, every time he tries to bring it up she dodges the question, so he's decided to leave it alone for now. As far as Gil is concerned Akeno is a nice girl that seems to be hiding a dark side, though she seems to get along great with Rias, which is good.

* * *

Flashback: Poor Little Kitty

_"I don't know what to do anymore Gil..." Rias says with tears in her eyes._

_Sirzechs recently brought home a Nekomata that was going to be executed because of something her sister did or so the story goes, no one is really sure what happened but Sirzechs decided that wasn't reason enough to kill an innocent girl. Apparently he brought her here because he figured Rias would be able to get her to open up again, but so far she's been having no luck._

_"Sigh.. and just what do you want me to do about it Rias?" says Gil with a tired voice, after all, he'd just gotten back from a rather brutal training session with Souji and he was exhausted._

_"Anything! Onii-sama entrusted her too me, for some reason and __I just don't know what to do anymore."_

___Sighing again, Gil agrees to try and gets up to go find the girl._

___After a few minutes of asking around he finds out that she was last seen in her room. Upon arriving to her room, he finds it empty, however the window is open. After Gil walks over to the window he sticks his head out and after looking around finds her sitting on one of the lower parts of the roof so he climbs down and makes his way over to her._

___The Nekomata girl is very petite, with short white hair which, at the front, has two long bangs going almost reaching her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also has gold eyes with a very somber look in them. Although even had he not known she was a Nekomata he could easily imagined two twitching cat ears and a cat tail on this girl, as if they just belonged there._

___Once he finally reaches her, he takes a seat next to her and looks out over the countryside._

___"My name is Gil, a servant of the Gremory family, it is a pleasure to meet you miss..." he leaves off prompting her to give her name._

___"..."_

___Not to be discouraged Gil recovers quickly and continues talking to her for quite some time until..._

___"...Why?"_

___"Ehh? Why what?" asks a confused Gil._

___"...Why are you talking to me?" asks the small girl_

___"Because I want to know more about you and because Rias asked me too."_

___"...Why do you care about me?"_

___"I don't." Gil says while finally getting a reaction out of the girl and someone else who happens to be listening._

___"..." she stares at him with slightly widened eyes_

___"After all, how am I supposed to care about someone when they won't even talk to me? I'm only speaking to you because Rias asked me too, but I am genuinely curious about you. So won't you please speak with me?" Gil says with a smile._

___"... Okay" she says with a quiet voice._

___Unknown to the two, Rias is watching them from one of the windows with a smile on her face._

* * *

For the rest of the night he and the girl talked about a lot of things, her lack of a name, her sister, and all the things that have happened to her that caused her to be brought here in the first place. Later on she opened up to Rias as well and agreed to become one of her pieces. After Rias reincarnated her with a Rook, she hugged the small girl, and gave her the name Koneko. Since then Koneko has become extremely close to Rias and Akeno, and even Gil has a bit of a soft spot for the little Nekomata(though he won't admit it, he still insists that it was just curiosity that caused him to act that way).

* * *

End of Flashbacks

* * *

"Ready to go?" asks Sirzechs as Gil walks downstairs after getting ready.

"As ready as I'm going to get. So who are we going to see first, The Great-King or the Arch-Duke?"

"We'll be going to meet the Arch-Duke first and then we'll head on over to meet the Great-King." explains Sirzechs

"Ugh, and just my luck I'm going to be babysitting their brats aren't I." grumbles Gil.

"Well Arch-Duke Agares has a daughter about your physical age, and the Great King has a son..."

"Is there something wrong with the son?" asks Gil, curious as to why Sirzechs trailed off at the end.

"Sairoarg was born without the Power of Destruction, Lord Bael blamed his mother and divoreced her, and then he was disinherited, Mother tried to get them to come live with us but they refused. Apparently Lord Bael has since been trying to create another heir although I don't know if that's born fruit yet." states Sirzechs

"I see..."

* * *

As Gil and Sirzechs exit the magic circle they appear inside of an office. Inside this office are Lord Agares, the Arch-Duke, and his daughter. Lord Agares appears to be a middle aged man, around the same age as Lord Gremory, with short navy blue hair, pink eyes, and a stylish blue suit. His daughter on the other hand resembles a slightly taller Sona, glasses and all, with her father's hair and eyes. She's also wearing a long blue robe that covers almost her entire body.

"Thank you for coming Lucifer-sama, we have much to speak about. This is my daughter Seekvaira." Lord Agares states

"No, thank you for having us, and this is one my Knights, Gil, he's young and still in training so I like to bring him along with me sometimes to meet new people. I hope that won't be a problem?" Sirzechs asks

"Not at all, daughter, would you be a dear and entertain young Gil here for me." Lord Agares asks

"Yes, father." Seekvaira replies before leading Gil away.

* * *

As they sit here eating the snacks that Seekvaira had the maids bring, Gil decides to learn a little about his 'host'.

"So, Agares-san, what is it that your family does in it's position as Arch-Duke?"

"My family mostly acts as a peacekeeper and middle man between the great powers of the Underworld." she responds

"Ahh, then I suppose I should apologize for whatever troubles my Master has brought upon your family, and again for myself because I am quite sure I will be doing the same in the future." Gil says with a guilty voice.

"Heh, it's fine, my family has grown use to it since that has been their job since it's creation." she replies good naturedly

For the rest of the meeting Gil and Seekvaira spent their time talking about their upbringing, their training, just whatever came to mind. Although it didn't take long for Gil to realize that this girl had a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue, she reminded him of a cross between Sona and Rias, sweet one moment and aggressive the next, while also possesing a great mind and a quick wit. All in all he had an enjoyable time talking to and he can honestly say he was regretting that he had to leave(although part of that was because he just knew their next visit wasn't going to be as pleasant.)

* * *

"So did you have a good time..." Sirzechs asks with a knowing smile. It of course didn't escape his knowledge just how well the two were getting along and he was curious as to how Rias would take yet **another** girl taking interest in her crush.

"Fine..." Gil says while giving him a look that clearly said 'If you rat me out I'll make you miserable' and Sirzechs responded with a look that said 'Not as miserable as you'll be'

"So do you think I'll get a chance to meet Sairoarg?" asks Gil, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from his potential love life.

"Maybe, if we manage to catch Uncle Bael in a good mood, although I doubt it."

"I dare you to call him that to his face."

"No thanks I rather like my face just the way it is."

* * *

Since the House of Bael and the Maou aren't on as good of terms as they are with the House of Agares, they had to travel there the traditional way instead of just using a magic circle.

When they finally arrive to the castle of the Great-King, the first thoughts that come to Gil's mind are

'Just who are these Mongrels that think they can copy me?' And

'Are they trying to over compensate for something?'

The castle is huge, to the point of ridiculousness, and everything is covered in gold.

After disembarking from their carriage, they are led inside by some servants from the Bael family. Eventually they reach a study where waiting inside is of course Lord Bael, The Great-King. He's a tall, imposing man with short black hair and purple eyes(since there's no official look for him just think older version of Sairoarg). He wears a black suit trimmed in gold to go with his black and gold tie, black and gold shirt, and his black and gold shoes.

"Greetings Sirzechs, I hope your trip was alright, and who is this boy?" says Lord Bael in a way that shows his obvious contempt for Sirzechs. Not calling him by title, rubbing it in his face that they had to travel all the way here by carriage when traditionally VIPs are allowed to travel by magic circle, and calling Gil, boy with such a disgusted tone.

"Good evening to you too Lord Bael, The trip was lovely, and this is Gil, he's one of my Knights." Sirzechs says with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Oh, well what business does he have here then?" Lord Bael says, clearly displeased that he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for out of Sirzechs.

"Well since he's still young I like to take him with me to see the Underworld and also he expressed an interest in meeting your son Sairoarg."

"Hmph! Is that so? Well fine go ask one of the servants outside to give you directions to his home and you can go talk to him all you want."

"Thank you very much, milord" clearly spiting the man by calling him a lord, instead of a King as his position dictates.

After Gil exits the room he quickly flags down one of the servants and gets directions to Sairoarg's home, after which he quickly makes his way there at Godspeed, showing off the results of his training if only to himself.

Upon getting close to Sairoarg's home he hears the sound of something heavy striking something solid, and arrives to see a miniature version of Lord Bael hitting a boulder with his fists. After watching him for awhile Gil grows curious of his strength and so he decides to test him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the failure of the Bael family. You do realize that punching a boulder over and over isn't going to give you the Power of Destruction right?" Gil says in a condescending voice from his hiding spot.

"Who's there!" Sairoarg says in a strong voice clearly uncaring of the insult that was thrown at him, after all he's heard much worse from his own family.

As Gil slowly makes his way into the clearly he and Sairoarg begin to size each other up. During this time the tension in the clearing begins to rise.

"Who are you?" asks Sairoarg

"No one a failure like you needs to concern himself with." replies Gil

"Well if you won't tell me then I'll just have to beat it out of you!" shouts Sairoarg as he runs at Gil at an impressive speed.

Sadly after training with Souji, he might as well have been moving in slow motion. As Sairoarg begins a combo of punches and kicks, Gil smoothly dodges each and every one. This goes on for quite sometime with neither boy tiring until finally, frustrated with not getting anywhere he decides to get serious. Sairoarg grabs his right arm and a small green glow is emitted from his hand...

'This is it!' both of them think

When Sairoarg throws his strongest punch yet, Gil stops dodging and stands directly in its path.

BAM!

A violent sound was made when fist met face and the tree behind Gil was toppled over from the backlash. Gil's face however bears no mark and is only slightly tilted to the side, upon realizing this Sairoarg makes a surprised face.

"My turn."

Gil pulls his fist back and launches it into Sairoarg's stomach. All the air in his lungs is quickly ejected as he falls to his knees from Gil's punch.

"Your fist was strong but it didn't have enough 'Weight' to it, next time come at me with a true 'Heavy Hit'." says Gil with a smirk on his face.

"Next time..."

"The names Gil, Knight of Sirzechs, and servant to the house of Gremory." says Gil as he begins walking away "We'll definitely meet again someday"

"Next time... Next time you'd better not hold back" says Sairoarg with a fearless smile.

"Hahaha we'll see"

Both boys realized that they'd just made their first rival, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

"So how did your meeting with Sairoarg go?" asks a curious Sirzechs

"Fine..." says Gil

Sirzechs waits for him to elaborate but when he doesn't he moves on

"I got permission from Lord Bael to allow you to go see Sairoarg whenever you want, apparently he doesn't really care what he does, he just made a big stink about us trying to take him in because it could have wounded the pride of his family"

"Interesting..."

"Say Gil, you have a little blood on your lip..." trails off a worried Sirzechs

Gil brings his hand up and wipes the corner of his mouth. On his hand is a few drops of blood.

"hahahah... HAHAHAHA"

Sirzechs can only stare confusedly at Gil as he laughs hysterically

'Yes, you and I will definitely meet again someday Sairoarg Bael.'

* * *

Well there's Chapter 2 people, since this story won't seem to leave my mind and 3rd person is turning out to be much easier to write in, I'll probably end up getting this one caught up with my other story before I update that one, and then I'll try to alternate though this one will probably be my priority. Next chapter will most likely be very similar to this one with a big jump at the beginning, many flash backs and then after that we'll get into the real meat of the story.

Read and Review Peoples


	3. Preparing to Leave

AN:

Here's Chapter 3, and now it's time to answer some reviews.

Xarserurm: You're right, Sairoarg is more like Iskander than Enkidu but I really just meant it more like he was going to be his main Friend/Rival, when things get more serious in the Underworld, you'll see these two teaming up while Team Gremory is off doing their own thing, and the two of them will be having an epic fight much farther down the line. Gil will be Sairoarg's goal to surpass alongside his dream of becoming a Maou, and because of that he will be much stronger than in canon which will become apparent during a particular important moment.

Will there be romance between Gil and Rias? Yes but not for awhile yet, and she won't be the only one, Rias, Sona, and Seekvaira will be the main girls(wives later), and the other girls will be his 'lovers', this doesn't mean he won't care for them though they just won't have the same 'position' as the main 3.

Gil's servants: I finally decided on who I wanted for the last 4 pieces and to make it easier I'll list which girls fall in which category, who's been guessed correctly, and their piece if that was guessed too.

Pawns: 4 DxD girls(all 4 are bad girls who died in canon, that should give it away), 4 FF girls(one of them is from Tactics)

Rooks: 2 Fate girls

Knights: 2 FF girls

Bishops: 2 DxD girls(both are Bishops in canon, but one of them is technically two but I'll work around that)

Queen: Negima girl

So far the right guesses have been Lightning as a Knight, Medusa as a Rook, Tifa as a Pawn(thanks for the idea blakraven66), Garnet who is a pawn(and again for this one), and Evangeline who(though the only person who guessed her spot said Bishop) is obviously the Queen.

You're more than welcome to keep guessing until they get revealed if you want, I find it entertaining to read peoples guesses which everyone who did had no trouble guessing either Eva-chan or Rider, although their other guess were all over the place.

This will be the last chapter(hopefully) that is one of those big time skips with tons of little flashbacks to tell you what happened(kinda reminds me of the ATE things in FF9 now that I think about it), I do it like this because it's easier and I can just skip towards the good parts, so sorry if it bugs you.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

* * *

As a 15 year old Gilgamesh finishes packing for his journey, he recalls the many interesting things that have been happening in the last years leading up to today. From his fights with his Friend/Rival Sairoarg filled with condescending remarks(from Gil) and increasing ferocity(from Sairoarg), although the fights always end the same way, with Sairoarg covered in bruises, but no matter how many times he gets beat down he keeps getting back up for more. To spending time with 'his' girls as he's taken to thinking of them. He spends time getting dragged to the human world by Rias, plays chess and other strategy games with Sona, and getting chewed out by Seekvaira for whatever stupid thing he did(like blowing up a mountain range) before she turns around and forces him to go out with her 'to make up for worrying her'. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of training he's had to go through before the mother hen would finally let him leave the nest. Seriously Sirzechs could be such a worrywart and Grayfia was no better.

However, aside from that several things stand out.

* * *

Flashback: Birth of the Mothership

_"I dunno how to break this too you Gil but even if I could build all that, it would take years of research and building, not to mention an exorbitant amount of money"_

_"What if I could get you enough money to not only build these additions to my ship but also have plenty left over for your own work" said Gil after he interrupted Ajuka._

_"I'd say where the hell do you plan on getting that much money and when can I start"_

_"You just let me worry about that" says Gil with a sinister smirk on his face._

_A week later Gil arrived with more than enough money to fund his project and many of Ajuka's own and still have some left over..._

_Also during that week, Sirzechs received many complaints from nobles and gambling halls about a 'mysterious golden man' that cleaned them out of money, and having an idea of who it was, he went and asked Gil who told him that it was funds for a project he and Ajuka had been working on, and after getting a promise to let him see it when it was finished, decided to let it go since he wasn't exactly doing anything illegal(There was no age requirement for gambling, Gil just didn't want to be identified so he messed with their memory afterward so that if he needed a quick buck later they wouldn't know it was him until he was gone)._

* * *

Part of the reason why he was leaving now was because Ajuka finally finished his new and improved Vimana, although he was definitely glad that Arch-Duke Agares wasn't upset when he he found out that the same thing that was keeping his land afloat was also being used on it. Although just because HE wasn't mad, doesn't mean SHE let it go that easily. Seekvaira gave him a severe tongue lashing for not asking for permission first. The other reason was to get out of going to school with Rias. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with her, he just had no intention of wasting several years of his life sitting in a classroom learning things he already knew. Rias was definitely displeased when she found out but not even the infamous puppy dog eyes could sway his decision.

Although Vimana wasn't the only thing he'd had Ajuka working on.

* * *

Flashback: Getting his Pieces

_"Alright I modified them to more easily accept your unusual energy into them so go ahead and give it a shot." says Ajuka_

_As Gil begins pouring his power into the Evil Pieces, they begin changing from their usual red to a bright gold._

_"Alright let's see here... Wow! it's even better than I predicted, the value of these pieces has quadrupled! This is very interesting, I wonder what sort of effect it will have on the people you reincarnate with these." Ajuka mutters more to himself than to Gil._

_"With these I can reincarnate more powerful people with less pieces yes?" asks Gil_

_"Correct, if someone required 8 regular pawns then you could revive them with 2 pawns, or any other higher piece. However, it would probably be better for you to reincarnate people based on value rather than what they'd be most suited to since with the pawns they can promote, and with the others they are most likely going to be plenty strong as is, this way you get the most out of your pieces. Also where most people would have trouble reincarnating someone without some form of mutated piece, like the one Sirzechs used on you which had a ridiculously high value from all the years he'd had it, more powerful people will be available to you" explains Ajuka_

_"Interesting..."_

* * *

Yes, Gil has finally reached the ranks of the High Class, although his teachers have said the only thing holding him from Ultimate Class is experience, which is the point of this journey anyway. While Sirzechs has forbidden him from picking fights with the other Two factions in case it started another war, there are plenty of small scattered groups all over the place that need to be gotten rid of before they can become a problem.

Of course thinking about that reminds him of the time he acquired his first piece while Rias got her third.

* * *

Flashback: Meeting the Vampires

_'Sigh... why am I not surprised' thinks Gil as he watches Rias reincarnate the Dhamphir boy with her Mutated Bishop._

_Earlier today Rias wanted to take a trip into the human world again and begged Gil to come with her, and he relented so he wouldn't have to hear her whining. Of course unbeknownst to Rias, the area they are going to is just inside Vampire territory, but Gil chooses not say anything. After going sightseeing(or going on a date, depending on who you ask) for awhile they both sense something amiss. Upon reaching the source of the feeling they see several men surrounding the body of a young child, and after listening in they find out that the men are vampire hunters and the boy is a vampire, before they suddenly kill the boy. Enraged by this Rias annihilates them with the Power of Destruction and that brings us to now._

_"Are you sure you want to waste such a valuable piece on this boy Rias?"_

_"How can you even ask that Gil, of course I am, the fact that this is the only thing that will respond to him speaks well of his potential." says Rias calmly_

_While this is going on Gil senses something happening quite a ways away, too far for Rias to sense._

_"Alright it's done, let's go home now."_

_"I'm going to look around a bit more, so go on ahead without me and get him checked out"_

_"Alright but don't take too long, you never know what else might be out here." says Rias with a slightly worried voice before using a magic circle to get home with her new servant._

_As soon as Rias disappears he begins making his way to the other disturbance and upon arriving comes across a similar scene, many men surrounding the body of a young child, the difference being that the area was covered in ice, these men all seemed to have been much stronger than the others, and also they're all dead. The child on the other hand turns out to be a small girl with long blond hair, green slit eyes, wearing torn gothic lolita clothes._

_Seeing no real threat he walks confidently into the clearing._

_"And just who do you think you are boya..." asks Vampire girl_

_"Heh, so you're still alive I see... Interesting. So what's your name little girl?"_

_"Little girl... Idiot! I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell, I'm 600 years old and one of the most powerful shinso vampires in existence!" yells the irate Evangeline_

_"Hoh? The Dark Evangel? So what's a powerful person like you doing here?" says Gil with a smirk_

_"Tch, some stupid red haired mage sealed off most of my powers and because of that I'm slowly dying." says Evangeline with a scowl on her face_

_"Is that so? and what would you say if I knew of a way to save you?" asks Gil_

_"Oh? and just how would a little boy like you be able to do something like that?"_

_"I can do that with these" he says revealing his Golden Evil Pieces._

_"Tch a devil huh? and just why would I want to become one of your kind?"_

_"Well I suppose I could just leave you here to die in this clearing like some random nobody." says Gil with an amused smirk_

_"Ugh! Cheeky bastard! Fine let's get this over with." says a resigned Evangeline_

_"Very well then let's see here"_

_After scanning his pieces Gil quickly realizes that the only pieces strong enough to reincarnate her are all of his pawns, his rooks, or his Queen. There was no way he was stupid enough to waste all of those pieces for one person(*Cough*Rias*Cough*) so he'll just have to use the Queen._

_"Well would you look at that, I didn't think I'd have to use this one so soon" he says as he places the piece onto Evangeline._

_"Now rise Evangeline A.K. McDowell and become my servant." and with a flash of light it's over_

* * *

After that he'd allowed her to drink some of his blood(reluctantly, because while he might have healing potions in his gates, those things are worth enough to purchase a small country, whereas his blood will grow back in no time) to recover, after which he told her to lay low until he comes to get her, because soon he'll begin traveling and he doesn't want anyone to know anything about his pieces yet.

When he got back, he was scolded by Rias for worrying her, before being introduced to Gasper, her new servant. He's from the house of Vladi, a high ranking vampire noble house, however he was chased out for being a half breed. Apparently the boy is also painfully shy and likes to where women's clothes because he thinks they're cute. Gil can't even bare to look at him without sneering in disgust. Even worse, is that the boy can't control his powers, which turns out to be a Sacred Gear known as Forbidden Balor View, which freezes time on things he looks at, and is causing all sorts of problems. According to Sirzechs, the Elders are thinking of sealing him away soon, if Rias doesn't get him under control.

Then of course there was the time he found out that Rias gained yet another piece.

* * *

Flashback: The Perfect Knight

_"Gil can you please teach Kiba..." asks Rias in a hopeful voice._

_"And why would I want to do that?"_

_"Because I asked Onii-sama if Souji-san could train him and he said he was too busy training you alongside his other work so he told me to get you to do it, besides you still haven't even met him yet"_

_"Fine..." Gil says with a resigned sigh_

_Soon Gil is standing on the training ground and across from him is Kiba. He is of average height with green eyes, short blonde hair, and has an androgynous face. Apparently according to Rias he wants to be the Perfect Knight, and avenge his fallen comrades who died in the churches Holy Sword Project. However after looking at him a little longer Gil just starts laughing and Kiba can't help but look confused._

_"Why are you laughing?"_

_"HAHAHAHA... No reason BOY, now take this sword and follow my lead." Gil says after he finishes laughing. He hands Kiba a sword and starts showing him how to properly hold a sword, swing it, stances, etc. Just beginner stuff for now._

_"Now BOY, let's see how you do when we spar" Gil says with a malicious glint in his eye._

_"Ehh..." Kiba says with widened eyes_

_Gil spends the next hour brutally beating Kiba into the ground until finally he can't move._

_"Come on BOY, you want to be the Perfect Knight right? Well first you have to learn how to be a man! Now stand up!" Gil yells at Kiba who shakily makes his way to his feet and resumes his stance._

* * *

Gil's training went like that for quite awhile, with him taunting Kiba whilst he worked him to the bone. Now that he's leaving Souji will pick up where he left off, which turned out to be better than Souji hoped considering Gil's temperament. Despite how much he told him to the contrary, Kiba was quite good, and a quick learner so he'll be strong by the time they meet again. Although he didn't just spend all his time beating on the poor guy, he gave him advice, and helped him deal with some of his issues(with more sarcastic remarks). After all the boy was going to need all the help he could get if he was going to succeed in his endeavor.

Then there was of course the meeting with the Phenex family. And boy what a meeting that was.

* * *

Flashback: Meeting the Phoenixes

_As Gil was coming in from training, he was informed that Lady Phenex and her two youngest children, a boy named Raiser and a girl named Ravel, were currently visiting and that he should clean up before greeting them. Apparently Lady Phenex and Venelana were good friends, however Rias and Raiser don't seem to be on very good terms._

_After showering and changing into some nice clothes he makes his way to the dining room where Venelana and Lady Phenex can be seen gossiping. Lady Phenex is a beautiful woman with blonde hair done up high with ornate hair decorations, and blue eyes._

_"Good evening Lady Gremory." Gil says while bowing._

_"Good evening to you to Gil, this is a friend of mine Lady Phenex"_

_"So you're Gil hmmm, Venelana has told me about you and she was right, you are just so handsome" says Lady Phenex trailing off with a giggle at the end._

_"Thank you for the compliment Lady Phenex." says Gil_

_"I would introduce you to my children but it seems they've run off somewhere, would you mind finding them?" asks Lady Phenex_

_"Of course not Lady Phenex" says before turning and heading off in search of the wayward Phenex progeny. After searching for a while he finds them outside along with Rias and Akeno. Raiser is a tall young man, maybe a year or two older than him, with short blonde hair, dark blue eyes and deep 'eye troughs'. He gives off the aura of the typical 'bad boy' type. His sister, Ravel, is a rather petite girl, similar to Koneko, with long blonde hair that ends in curls, and blue eyes. Rias seems to be quite annoyed with him if her face is anything to go by, and Akeno doesn't seem too pleased either._

_"I said no Raiser, I don't have desire to be married to you" Rias says with a snarl_

_"Aww come on Rias don't be like that, you know it's important for us pure blood devils to repopulate our kind, though it's not like we can start that now, in the mean time just become one of my girls and let me spoil you" says Raiser with a smirk_

_"Oh? Is there a problem here?" says Gil in an icy voice._

_"Ah! Gil how was your day." says Rias, obviously relieved for the distraction from Raiser._

_"It was fine until now..." says Gil still staring the other man down._

_"Hey! Just who are you to barge in on my brothers conversation?" says Ravel with an annoyed voice._

_"My names Gil, Knight of Sirzechs Lucifer, and I just happened to overhear you harassing my Master's Little Sister" says Gil with a smirk after seeing the surprised looks on both of there faces_

_"Heh, Sirzechs must be desperate if he's picked a little boy like you for a servant" says Raiser with a smirk_

_"You're right, all that work being a Maou must be affecting his mind, although I'm sure nobody in your family has to worry about that right nakimushi[1]"_

_Raiser and Ravel both suddenly glare at that remark._

_"You wanna fight Low-Class Devil[2]"_

_"Sure..." Gil says with a vicious look on his face._

_The fight, if it could even be called that, barely lasted a minute. Raiser, who was so sure of his invincibility because he was a Phenex, let Gil have the first hit. And that was all it took. Before Raiser could even comprehend what had happened, he was suddenly unconscious. Ravel, who had blinked and missed it, was stunned that her brother was beaten so easily. Gil also got a kiss on the cheek from Rias, for standing up for her._

_Later when Lady Phenex found out what had happened, she was quite upset with Raiser, and thanked Gil for teaching him a lesson._

* * *

Heh, that wasn't the first time Gil'd had to put him in his place either, apparently Raiser couldn't understand how some Low-Class Punk could beat him, and continued to challenge Gil when he had the chance. Ravel on the other hand had begun acting Tsundere around him, going from defensive one moment to sweet and shy the next. It was obvious the girl had developed a crush on him and that just made Raiser dislike him even more.

* * *

End of Flashbacks

* * *

As Gil begins making his way out of the Castle, he runs into Sirzechs who'd obviously been waiting for him.

"So are you sure I can't convince you to change your mind?" he tries one more time

"No, I'm going to go out and see the world, and gain some experience while I'm at it. " says Gil with finality

"I figured as much, the others wanted to see you off but they had other things to do, Rias is still upset with you, you know?"

"It's fine, she'll get over it, and are you saying YOU don't have things you should be doing." Gil says with a smirk at the end.

"Alright, be careful and have a good trip, try not to start a war and what not." says Sirzechs clearly dodging the fact that he's skipping out on work.

"Yeah, yeah yeah, I'll be fine, stop worrying so much MOM." Gil says before using a magic circle to head up to the human world.

* * *

**[1] means crybaby if I'm not mistaken, and if you don't get the joke then you need to read DxD because it should be obvious considering what his family does**

**[2] Raiser doesn't know that Gil's been promoted to High-Class, he just assumes he's a Low-Class Reincarnated Devil and you know how Raiser feels about those if you look at how he treated Issei in the beginning**

Alright, so there's Chapter 3, it's a bit shorter than the last one, however it's the last of the 'Prologue' chapters. From here on we're getting into the main part of the story which is Gil doing fun things while Rias is moving to Japan for her First Year at Kuoh with Sona. From here on he's going to go explore places and get into fights, all the while picking up interesting people to be his Pieces, which still nobody knows Eva has become his Queen yet. Oh and if you were wondering, yes I made Raiser a couple years younger, he's supposed to be Early twenties in canon, so if Gil/Rias are 17 going on 18 by then, Raiser will be 18 going on 19 and yes there is a reason for that. If you have questions or wanna guess his others servants, feel free to leave them in a review and so long as it doesn't spoil anything really bad I'll do my best to answer it.

Read and Review Peoples

PS: I'll try to get the next one out before the weekend is over and since mid terms are finally done I'll have some time to write during the week so you can hopefully expect more updates.


	4. Start of the Journey

AN:

Here's Chapter 4, and sorry it took so long to get this out, been really busy lately, but you know what time it is now...

**Gundamxmeister, Xarserum, and blakraven66**: Yes, his Bishops will be Ravel and Kuroka, 3 of his Pawns are Reynalle, Mitelt, and Kalawarner, and finally someone guessed Tamamo as his other fate servant and she will be his other Rook.

I get what your saying when you say they're kinda weak but then again on the power level scale so was Kirei and yet Gil still spent most of Zero twisting him into a monster. Does that mean Priest!Kirei, Hero!Kirei, or Troll!Kirei were anything other than stone cold badasses, No! But you can't judge it on JUST strength alone, sometimes a malleable personality and fanatical devotion can be just as interesting, not to mention the possibilities that can come about with a devil that has light powers(Akeno being an obvious example).

And the reason Eva-chan seemed to give up so quickly was because 1. She knew she was going to die soon and just like every other living being, she's afraid of death, and 2. this isn't Eva who's spent 15 years being bored at Mahora, this is her at the height of her Power and Infamy, and when Gil made that dig about her dying like a nobody, it poked at her pride and made an already forgone conclusion even swifter.

Now one thing that needs to be made clear is that Eva is a lot stronger than Gil right now, she's like Sirzechs/Ajuka badass right now, the reason why she lost was because that red haired mage(Nagi in case any of you were unable to connect the dots) is also a badass and sealed off all of her vampire powers before leaving because that was all he was paid to do(He is a mercenary after all) and while Eva is good at staying under the radar she has no desire to have the whole Underworld chasing after her if she kills Gil(which is what she was thinking of doing until she found out he was connected to one of the Maou, specifically the one that comes from the family that is famous for their love of their servants), so she is going to make the best of her new situation.

On the other hand though Gilgamesh possesses a number of specific defensive artifacts and if necessary, could use them to negate her powers and, unknown to Eva, still has the seal on her vampire powers. Gil didn't get rid of it, rather he took control of it in case he needed it one day. Now does that mean she's going to be a good little girl and follow orders all the time? Hell no, she is going to be trolling the hell out of Gil every now and then, she's just smart enough to do it more covertly.

**Tsun**: There will be some sword spam from Gil but not nearly as much as in canon.

**And to Jinzo**: No he is not going to be traversing dimensions like Zelretch that would be stupid and unoriginal(totally ignoring the fact that I'm stealing characters from other sources because I don't want to make my own OC's). I'm going to be incorporating these people into the DxD world.

So far we have:

Pawns: Reynalle, Kalawarner, Mitelt, Tifa, and Garnet, 3 left to guess

Rooks: Medusa and Tamamo

Knights: Lightning(Claire), 1 left to guess

Bishops: Kuroka and Ravel

Queen: Evangeline

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

* * *

'Finally!' Gil thought to himself after walking away from the Underworld's version of Airport Security.

Apparently Sirzechs neglected to mention just how much of a hassle the process that you had to do when you plan on spending an extended amount of time in the Human World was. Devils have to go through with this in order to help keep track of devil activity, annoying but necessary given the state of the world and the devil population right now.

'Now to head to a secluded spot to pull out my new Vimana' Gil thought to himself in excitement.

However at that moment he was suddenly jarred by someone slamming into his back. When he looked back to see who it was all he saw was what appeared to be a young woman wearing a white cloak. Annoyed that some random person had the audacity to slam into him and then didn't even ask for forgiveness, Gil decided to show them just what happens when you anger the King.

After following the girl, who was obviously trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, she finally turned into an empty alley. Gil, using his Godspeed, suddenly appeared in front of the girl, greatly startling her, however she quickly turned and ran down another alley. So for several minutes this game of cat and mouse continued until the girl's luck finally ran out and she reached a dead end.

BAM!

Gil slammed his hands on either side of the girl's head as he towered over her.

"Why are you chasing me?" says the girl in a frightened tone of voice as the hood to her cloak falls down.

Now that Gil is close to her he can finally see how she looks. She has long,dark brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail with a blue clip. She also has brown eyes and fair skin. After thinking on it for a second, he realizes that he has seen this girl before at some of the meetings with other Houses that Sirzechs has forced him to go to. Her name is Garnet Buer, she is the daughter of the late Lord Buer, and the heir to the House of Buer.

"Because you ran into me obviously" says Gil in annoyed voice.

"Ahhh, My apologies sir, please forgive my rudeness, but I was in a hurry you see."

"I'm sure you were... So answer me this, what is the heir to one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld doing so far from home?"

At this the girl looks startled, before looking resigned.

"I suppose you're here to take me back to my Mother" she says sadly

"Not at all, our meeting was purely by chance, and seeing as your family isn't exactly on my Master's friend list right now, so why would I, Gil, a Knight of Sirzechs Lucifer, wish to assist your family? However now seeing who you are I can certainly attest to being curious as to why you seem to be running away." says Gil focusing all of his overwhelming charisma onto this girl in hopes of finding out something interesting, after all according to Sirzechs, the House of Buer have begun acting strangely as of late and any information could prove useful.

"...Very well, as you obviously know my name is Garnet Buer, and I am the heir to the House of Buer. What you don't know is that I am a half breed... My father once had an affair with a human woman and I was the result. As the oldest child I was to be next in line, which infuriated my father's wife, Brahne, that a half breed would be considered above her own child, my younger half sister Eiko. However not long ago my father died, and my mother has assumed the role as head of the House and many strange things have been happening lately. I began to grow worried for my safety and so here I am running away" said Garnet

"Do you even know where you're going, how you plan to live, hide, anything?" asks Gil

"No, I've never been to the human world so I don't know what to expect but I have been training to prepare for the day I would run away so that I could at least take care of myself, although I would be very appreciative if you would help me" asks Garnet

'Interesting... despite her status as a half breed all the signs of the Buer blood are present in her so she obviously inherited their abilities but just to be sure...'

"So tell me, did you inherit your families talent for taming powerful beasts?" he asks with a slight interest to his voice.

"Ahh, yes I did, would you like to see?" she says before summoning a small blue rabbit like animal with a large red gem in it's forehead. Despite it's cute appearance, Gil isn't fooled in the least. This creature is a powerful holy beast that will one day be able to turn into a massive monster of immense power.

"I see, tell me Garnet, how would you like to become apart of my peerage? As both a high-class devil and a piece to one of the Maou, I can take you under my wing and protect you from your mother in the event that she tries something against you?" asks Gil while keeping how much he really wants this girl out of his voice.

The House of Buer are famous for their ability to tame and then summon many powerful creatures, because of this they were one of the hardest hit in the Great War, and with the death of Lord Buer it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that this girl is probably one of the last 'True Buer' who possess this ability. And while it isn't uncommon for some devils to reincarnate powerful creatures, the Maou in particular, having this girl would allow him to have many such beings without having to use more than the pieces necessary for her. Even better is the fact that he can sense a dormant Sacred Gear inside of her, which is only possible because she is a half breed.

"...Very well if you will protect me from my Mother then I, Garnet Buer, shall become a member of your peerage."

"Excellent, now let's see what piece you're going to be..." says Gil and upon learning she only requires one pawn piece does the ritual to add her to his peerage.

"Only one pawn huh..." says Garnet feeling slightly disappointed.

"Do not feel bad my dear, the worth of my pieces is quadruple that of the normal kind so assuming that you're worth all four points, that puts you above all other normal bishops and knights." says Gil

After that, Gil and Garnet begin making their way towards a secluded area, during which Garnet asks about their destination and Gil tells her to be patient. Upon arriving at a clearing not to far away, but away from prying eyes, Gil opens his Gates of Babylon, and what comes out can only be described as a floating fortress.

Colored in green and gold, the 'modified' Vimana is a massive fortress capable of housing many, who's upkeep is maintained by automatons(Gil found them one day in the Gates when he was bored and decided to see just what else he could find in there that he didn't already know about...), and covered in many weapons it is certainly an interesting sight.

In reality the 'Fortress' is actually an add on, the original Vimana is a sort of 'driver's seat' that can be detached if necessary which is what allows him to control it with his mind. Aside from that it also possesses cloaking capabilities that make it invisible to all but the most powerful of sensory abilities or someone with special eyes(*Cough*ShittyOldGeezer*Cough*)

"Wah..." says Garnet who is clearly amazed by the sight of the massive flying fortress.

"Impressed?" Gil asks with a smirk and a smug voice

* * *

"So where are we headed Gil-sama?" asks a curious Garnet as they are now inside Vimana's command room with Gil sitting on the throne looking out over the ocean they are currently floating over.

"To go pick up my other piece and then we'll be off to eliminate a mage that is causing problems for the Maou." says Gil.

"What kind of problems?"

"Apparently he has been kidnapping people and twisting them into grotesque monsters, not only that but he has killed off a few of the Church's Exorcists. Due to the nature of what he's doing and the Mage's declaration that he is unaffiliated with them, everyone is looking towards us and so Sirzech's has asked me to deal with him."

"I see... You mentioned another member of your peerage? Why is it that you don't just have them use a magic circle to come here?" ask Garnet clearly trying to move onto a less disturbing topic.

"Because she is an annoying shrew and due to her strength, she does not understand just who is the master in this relationship" says Gil with a grimace on his face.

"Is she really that strong?" asks Garnet with a curious voice

"She is probably on par with my master, you'll see who she is soon enough since we are approaching her location now" says Gil as if it's no big deal that they were about to meet someone on par with the most powerful of their kind in existence right now.

Looking out of the view deck, both of them can see nothing but a sea of trees inside this frozen wasteland.

"What is this place?"

"Somewhere remote in the middle of Siberian Russia, not a bad place to hide actually. The conditions of the area not only make it difficult for most people to find her but also makes it an ideal battleground. It's remote so the chances of exposure are small and she won't have to waste magic changing the battleground to suit her magic. I can sense her over yonder, so I want you to stay here since she most likely won't come without a fight." says Gil

"Ehhh! But didn't you just say she was as powerful as Lucifer-sama, how do you intend to fight someone like that?" asks Garnet with a worried voice.

"You just let me worry about that"

* * *

After taking a ring out of his Gates that makes one immune to any change in temperature, not for the weather of the area but in preparation for the battle that is most likely to take place soon, puts a sickle onto one side, and attaches a sword to his other side, he disembarks from Vimana and begins to make his way towards where Evangeline is.

After a short run through the woods Gil comes across a quaint log cabin and makes his way towards the door. After knocking(he has no intention of tripping the ungodly number of magical traps Evangeline has set up in the event someone is stupid enough to just barge in), the door is opened by a woman or what appears to be a woman. In actuality she is a puppet given mobility by Evangeline's magic. This puppet is tall, with long green hair, an emotionless look on her face, and wearing a maid outfit.

"Master has been expecting you, please follow me." says the puppet.

After being led through the cabin and upstairs to what is obviously the master bedroom he comes across the childlike form of Evangeline sitting at a table calmly sipping tea.

"Well well well, if it isn't my little _master_. Come to drag me along on your little adventure?" says Evangeline with unbelievable sarcasm when she says master.

"Heh, you of all people shouldn't be commenting on someone's size Eva-chan" says Gil with a smirk on his face.

"Grrrr! You..." Eva says clearly angered not only at how he addressed her but also the crack at her height before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"I hope you don't expect to be able to command me boya, many men much stronger than you have tried." Eva says with a sinister smirk

"Oh I'm sure they have, it's just fortunate for you that those men weren't me" he says with smirk of his own before with a flash of gold he is covered in his armor and the whole cabin erupts in fire.

You see unknown to Evangeline, Gil had been calmly drawing an explosion rune on the bottom of her table during the short conversation. Through his training with MacGregor he had come to learn how it is that people sense power. He described it as being similar to a smell, one needs a 'scent' of what they are trying to sense, otherwise they cannot very easily distinguish it from the rest of 'scents'. Now one of the benefits of being 1/3rd Devil, 2/3rds God, is that there has not been one of these in existence, ever. Therefore no one knows what the 'scent' of his power is unless he's purposefully pouring it out of himself. Not only that but Eva's cabin is filled with magic, and so she had no way of sensing the tiny bit of magic he was using to draw the rune.

Now some of you may be asking yourself, why would Gil bother using magic instead of pulling something out of his Gates and achieving the same result? The answer is simple. Despite knowing just about all forms of magic and casually being able to identify their effects and weaknesses, Gil never really used it himself. MacGregor was not going to let that stand. During the years of his training, MacGregor beat the usefulness of magic into his head until he could cast it in his sleep if necessary. Not only that but he is also still hiding his true identity so until he chooses to reveal it, there will be times where he may be unable to use something from his Gates and now with magic he has a substitute. Although that isn't the only reason, while the upkeep of the Gates is almost nonexistent, the activation cost is quite high, and while that is still just a drop in the bucket for someone like Gil, that still doesn't justify being wasteful. After all, there is still the possibility of him losing this fight so using a comparatively low cost spell to achieve this result is much smarter than opening the Gates for one thing, and seeing as the most important point of this journey is to gain experience with his new found skill, he should be using what learned as opposed to falling back onto bad habits.

After the dust finally calmed down you could see Evangeline hovering in mid-air surrounded by some of her puppets staring angrily down at a totally unruffled Gil who is wearing his armor and holding his sickle in one hand and a sword with a red blade in the other.

"You... Little... BRAT!" screams Evangeline before launching her puppets at Gil from all angles.

Unfortunately for her, Gil has no problem avoiding the enraged Evangeline's attack and with a single swipe of his sickle to each puppet, an attack which appears to just pass though the puppets, they fall to the ground unresponsive. The sickle, that Gil decided to name Magic Reaper, in his hands does not cause any outward signs of damage, on the contrary it passes through all forms of defense and saps the magic right out of things, useful for puppets such as these. The reason he does this is because as fun as it would be to smash all of Eva's little toys, he still plans to make her and all of her power submit to him, and one day these little dolls may prove useful, so better to leave them intact if he is able than have to pay for their repair later.

Upon seeing the how quickly he dispatched her puppets and being unable to reconnect to them without touching them, she begins to calm down again seeing that being angry will get her nothing. She begins speaking to Gil.

"Hoh? Not bad boya, your better than I thought you'd be..."

"Haha, toys like this are nothing. Are you trying to insult me? Perhaps I will kill you after all" says Gil despite having no intention of doing so.

Evangeline begins growling again and suddenly starts launching an innumerable number of ice arrows at Gil. Although the attacks are numerous, the main danger of them is the possibility of frost bite and with the ring on his finger protecting him from temperature change, and his armor blocking everything but his face he isn't in any real danger. After the attack subsides Eva sees Gil totally unharmed with his sickle back on his side and the hand that used to hold it covering his face. As he lowers his hand he smirks up at Eva before disappearing in Super Godspeed and appearing right next to her with his sword, named Flamebrand, now spewing a torrent of flames at her face. Quickly Eva backs away and dodges the flames, although her shields do take a decent hit when Gil just as quickly re-arms himself with Magic Reaper and slashes them as she dodges.

It seems Eva is finally starting to take this seriously as with a call of **Snowstorm of Darkness**, she launches a massive blast of Ice and Darkness at Gil who quickly dashes to the side and runs along the attack to re-engage Eva in a close quarters fight, though this time Eva is prepared, with her **Executioner's Sword** spell surrounding one hand she takes a swing at Gil only for him to block it with his sickle and drain the magic out of it before continuing on towards her. However that was a feint and with a quick grab, twist, and a flick of her wrist, Eva sends Gil crashing into the ground. Just as Gil regains his footing he hears a cry of **Frozen Earth** and suddenly spikes of ice begin forming out of the icy ground and try to impale him, but with a quick leap he begins hopping from spike to spike before launching himself towards Eva again and barely dodging a wave of Eva's **Hailstone Spear Throw** spell and takes a swing with Magic Reaper again.

Gil knows that if he wants to win he needs to destroy her shields before she attempts to use her more powerful Darkness abilities, because when she does he'll activate the seal on her Shinso powers and prevent her from using her Dark spells. The surprise should give him a chance to get close and take her down before she decides to hit him with one of her monstrously powerful ice spells. After all, despite how powerful this ring is he has no desire to see if it can stand up to a power capable of bypassing the Laws of Thermodynamics.

Again Eva's shields take a hit and this time she responds with a quick **Axe of Lightning** that Gil is forced to block with his Flamebrand, which pushes him back a ways, and forces him to dodge more ice spikes from the ground and ice spears from the sky. However with everything going on around him he makes a mistake and lands on the ground instead of another spike, and before he realizes it his legs have been frozen to the ground with Eva's **Freezing Ice Coffin** spell and already he can see the massive ice block that was made by her **Hammer of the Ice God** spell screaming towards him. Quickly Gil ignites Flamebrand and surrounds himself in a cocoon of fire that quickly vaporizes the ice on himself and the block heading towards him. One of the benefits of wearing this ring while using Flamebrand is that because the flames are created magically from the sword and not through the combustion of gases, they possess no mass, and therefore cannot damage him while wearing the ring, unlike Eva's ice spells which still posses mass and can therefore cause blunt force damage to him.

Once freed Gil quickly flies up into the air and decides to get a bit more serious seeing as she is determined to make this a ranged battle. He begins by throwing Magic Reaper extremely hard and fast at her which she barely dodges and she retaliates by shooting a massive wave of ice with her **Snowfall** spell, to which Gil responds by sending a massive white hot wave of flame from Flamebrand to not only combat Eva's spell, but also to melt the surrounding ice, raise the temperature, which will cause her to expend much more magic to use her Ice spells, and to distract her from the returning form of Magic Reaper.

And just as expected Eva was unable to hear the return swing over the roar of the flames colliding with her ice and the steam that was created from it. The sickle passes completely through her, not only destroying her shields but negating her spell as well which causes her to take some nasty burns. And just as Gil hoped an enraged Evangeline begins preparing to use her powerful Darkness spells in order to obliterate one of the few people to actually hurt her. Quickly Gil sheathes his sword and dashes towards her before with a snap...

"GUH!" Eva gasps as she's suddenly rendered without her powerful Vampiric abilities and taking advantage of her momentary weakness, Gil slams his fist into her stomach and then proceeds to slam her onto the ground and stab Magic Reaper into her, which quickly drains away most of her remaining magic thereby leaving her at his mercy. Once again Evangeline knows fear as she is rendered powerless as Gil slowly lifts her into the air, worse yet is that unlike last time where she was defeated by a surprise attack, this time she was defeated due to her own arrogance. She believed that the seal on her powers was gone and instead of annihilating him in the beginning, she toyed around with him before deciding to get serious, after all even Gil wasn't completely sure he could survive Eva's most powerful ice spell, and because of that she ended up in this hopeless position, again.

Slowly Gil raises his hand and reaches towards her and Evangeline closes her eyes, fully expecting to die now. However...

FLICK!

"Ow!" she says as all Gil did was flick her forehead really hard before wagging his finger at her like she's some sort of naughty child and then throwing her over his shoulder before walking toward where they started their fight. This quickly pisses her off and she begins struggling as hard as she can to free her self, all the while yelling obscenities at him. Finally she tires herself out, since without her magic or powers, she has the physical strength of a child.

"Just where are you taking me you bastard" growls Evangeline, finally growing tired of the silence.

"Now is that any way to address your master Eva-chan?" Gil says with a smirk.

"Grrrr, Fine! Where the hell are you taking me Master" says Eva with a snarl.

It seems they've reached their destination as without notice, he drops Eva on her butt next to her fallen puppets.

"Well after you pick up your toys we'll be heading back to my Vimana where you can meet the other member of my peerage." says Gil

While glaring at him for dropping her, she quickly re-powers all her dolls and they begin heading back towards where Gil left Vimana.

"Although now that I think about it, there is something I want to ask you." says Gil

"What?" says Eva with an irritable voice, obviously still upset that she was beaten by a 'child'.

"Why do you still look like a ten year old? Do you just enjoy looking that young?" asks Gil

"I always look like this because I can't age anymore, idiot" answers Eva

"You do know that devils can alter the age of their bodies to suit their preferences right?" asks Gil already knowing the answer

"What! You mean to tell me I've been sitting in this damn child body for nothing!" screams Eva with a red face

Her only answer is the sound of Gil's mocking laughter.

* * *

Alright there's Chapter 4 done, sorry that took so long but college is unfortunately pretty hectic and very random, not only that but the little bit of free time I've had lately has been taken by Persona 3, which is an awesome game.

Well, we've added Garnet and picked Eva back up, and next we're heading to fight a monster that kidnaps people and turns them into monsters. Sound familiar? If you watched Zero then it should. Not only that but with the death of a few exorcists, is it possible that the Church might send someone really powerful now to deal with the threat?

So in this chapter was my first fight scene, how was it, honestly I didn't think it was very good but then again practice makes perfect so if you thought it was bad, hopefully they will get better later.

If you have any questions please leave them in a review and I shall answer them next chapter which hopefully won't take as long to get out.

Oh and keep trying to guess the last few of Gil's pieces, reading you guys guesses is always amusing.

Read and Review Peoples


	5. All because of a book

AN:

Here's Chapter 5 and just like every other chapter, it's time to answer reviews!

Well first I would like to thank my reviewers because this story has now cleared the 50 review mark WOOT!

**gundamxmeister:** Nope sorry dude those guesses are incorrect. However you are indeed correct about Bluebeard being the man Gil is going to fight, although while he will essentially BE Zero Caster, he is just someone who became obsessed with the story of Gilles de Reis and found Prelati's Spellbook, and went crazy(er). He is here mostly to have Gil meet the exorcist that has been sent after him(Bluebeard not Gil... Yet), not only because he becomes an important background character later but also to start up the first of Gil's side quests that will lead to many fun things woohoo! And no the exorcist isn't Kirei or Freed, he is however from DxD.

**DemonRaily:** You are correct sir I do in fact have the FES edition and man is it a lot of fun until some stupid bastard shadow gets a crit and kills you on the second hit, and of course those useless assholes that are your 'friends' can't get off their lazy asses to revive you like you do all the time for them NOOOOO! You get Game Over'd immediately! Screw you guys!

**TheLastNanaya:** Yes, Garnet is rather underused which is sad because she was a good character, and loli Eva might still show up for laughs who knows. You are correct sir, the other Knight is indeed Beatrix, the last DxD girl is Katerea, and the Tactics girl is in fact Agrias(although kinda hard to miss that when you listed pretty much every named girl in that game haha!). However none of your guesses are correct for the last FF girl which is kind of surprising since I think almost every girl has been guessed except her.

**Xarserum:** No he won't be getting any 'Heroes' or descendants unless you count Tamamo and Medusa, however he will indeed meet and fight many of them.

Not only that, I plan on having many more people in the Hero Faction who will later split off(similar to the Vali Team) and the Hero faction will then become Team Cao Cao and Team... You'll just have to wait and see who the members of this new team will be although I will say some other Fate servants and legendary figures(Or descendants of them rather) shall be apart of it, your more than welcome to speculate and while I have a few of them decided if you make a convincing enough argument I may add yours or replace one of my picks, although the leader of the second team is fixed and no amount of convincing me will change that and I'm sure if you think about it for a minute it should be obvious who it will be.

**And to my Guest reviewer:** I don't know what you mean. Where did I says Medusa and Tamamo are under powered? Because if it was the AN from last chapter where I made a comparison to Kirei, I was talking about the fallen angel trio. I'm not dogging you or anything and you were very polite and informative and thank you for that but I just have no idea where you got that from. And by the way, Tamamo was kinda weak because she was in a video game, would be kind of a boring game to deal with a freaking goddess or whatever at level one you know and I think she said she could make an army out of her tails, implying she was the Kyuubi or something but don't quote me on that.

Though just so you know this Tamamo is the one in fate as far as looks, personality, and some abilities go, but she is the daughter of the Kyuubi, not the actual Tamamo herself, she was just named for her, and she'll also be Kuno's older sister obviously.

And as for Serafall I had a funny idea for Sona's wedding night but I didn't know if that would be taking the whole siscon thing too far haha but we'll see a bit more of her just not for awhile.

So here is the list so far:

Pawns: Reynalle, Kalawarner, Mitelt, Katerea, Agrias, Tifa, and Garnet, 1 left to guess(FF)

Rooks: Medusa and Tamamo

Knights: Lightning(Claire) and Beatrix

Bishops: Kuroka and Ravel

Queen: Evangeline

Team...: ... (This is here in case one of you correctly guess someone or convince me to add them)

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

* * *

'Disgusting' thinks Gil while looking down on the French city of Orleans, ironic considering who one of the possessors of that tainted book was, and some fool has decided to emulate HIM of all people.

While most people are in the dark about who is really doing this, once Gil got close to the city it became obvious who he fancied himself as... Gilles de Reis, the twisted Caster from the fourth war. The disappearances, mostly children, and the taint from the magic hanging in the air is almost exactly the same as back then. Gil can almost see that eldritch abomination that was brought into being by that man. Thinking about that though always reminds him of that groveling fool Tokiomi asking him to taint his greatest treasure by using it on that thing, as if he should care about what will happen to those pathetic mongrels. Kind of ironic considering what he's about to do now but then again while he's doing this as a favor to Sirzechs, the main reason why he agreed to this is also for the chance to test out a new spell he made while trying to see if he could re create the Power of Destruction.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you Gil-sama?" asks the concerned form of Garnet.

Speaking of Garnet, on the trip over here from Russia, Gil decided to activate her Sacred Gear and while it was a fairly common one, it will still prove useful in the days to come. Twilight Healing, a sacred gear with the ability to heal anything, even devils, kind of makes you wonder what God was thinking when he created that one. Although unlocking Garnet's Sacred Gear wasn't the only thing that happened on the way over.

* * *

Flashback:

* * *

_"Ahh! You're back, I was worried since I heard the explosions from in here, are you alright?" asks a concerned Garnet._

_"I'm perfectly fine, although this one might need a look over" he replied while pointing down at the still enraged form of Evangeline._

_"EEEEP!" is the noise Garnet makes upon recognizing their other guest and now understanding what Gil meant about the strength of the person he was going to see. Evangeline A. K. McDowell is infamous amongst many circles for her great power and her Darkness abilities, ones that are unique even amongst Vampires._

_"Hoh? So this little girl is your other piece I see, she doesn't feel that strong so I'm guessing she's a pawn. Although since I'm assuming you wanted me for my power, it makes me curious as to why you'd take in such a weak girl." said Eva, bluntly stating what she thinks of Garnet._

_"Yes, this is Garnet Buer, one of the last of the Buer and my first Pawn, and her usefulness isn't in the power she has now... No, it's the power she will be able to acquire in the future." says Gil_

_"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you McDowell-sama." says Garnet clearly trying not to get on the powerful vampires bad side_

_"A Buer huh? I thought those had all died out, guess it makes sense that you'd want someone with such a useful ability to join you. And she's respectful too, you can call me Evangeline-sama, brat " says Eva with a smirk_

_"So... are you still planning on walking around in that loli body of yours Eva-chan?" Gil asks with a smirk_

_"Grrrr! I don't know how to change it you blond moron!" says Eva as she jumps on him and tries to strangle him_

_"Well if you ask nicely I might just tell you" says Gil still smirking while easily fending off her attacks in her weakened state._

_"Fine! Will you please tell me how to change my body... Master" says Eva in a disgusted voice._

_"Well... since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could. First you take all of your power and imagine it all being drawn into your core, then you focus on the picture in your mind of how you want your body to look and slowly release the hold on your power and it will alter your body to fit how you want it to look. Though be aware that you can't make drastic changes, it'll try and make your body as close to what it would look like in comparison to your image." explains Gil._

_Quickly Eva closes her eyes and focuses..._

_RIP!_

_Is the sound Eva's clothes made when her ten year old body suddenly grew into a sixteen year old body. She now stands at a height of about 5 feet and in an amusing turn of events her formerly flat chest expanded into a size comparable to Serafall. Of course the funniest thing was that in her haste to finally be rid of her ten year old body, she forgot that the dress she was wearing might not be big enough for an older body, as seen by the few strips still hanging onto her almost completely nude body._

_"NOT. ONE. WORD!" growls Eva as she uses one of the dresses for her bigger dolls to cover herself up, as Garnet looks away, and Gil snickers in amusement._

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

"No Garnet I will be fine on my own, just stay here and try not to piss Eva-chan off while I go and take care of this." says Gil before jumping off and flying down towards the ground.

As Gil begins making his way into the city, he casts a spell on himself so he would be unnoticeable to most people before making his way towards the sewers. Considering how similar they have been up to now, Gil has a hunch that the Fake Caster might be hiding in the sewers as well. On his way here Gil made sure not to bring any of his treasures with, since he doesn't want them to get tainted by touching the disgusting creatures this man has most likely been making, instead he plans on using the magic MacGregor has forced upon him to deal with this nuisance.

Upon reaching a manhole that would lead him into the sewer, he pulled the cover off, took out a vial, and upended the contents in the newly uncovered hole. The contents of the vial were a potion he'd talked Eva into preparing for him, while his ability to use magic was immensely powerful he still didn't have the level of control to keep environmentally altering elements, like ice, confined to a small area like Eva and Serafall could, so he had Eva prepare a potion that would freeze all of the liquid inside the sewer. Now while this would warn the Fake Caster of his approach, and disrupt the daily lives of this city, he could care less in the face of having to walk through fetid water.

After waiting an appropriate amount of time he dropped down into the hole and saw that all of the sewer water had indeed become solid ice, although one thing that was certainly amusing was the frozen forms that could be vaguely seen in the ice, some of Fake Casters creatures no doubt. Now making his way through the many twists and turns of the sewer he comes across a grisly scene. Mutilated corpses littered the floor, mostly children, and blood covered almost every square inch of the room. Though it was quiet Gil was not fooled, without giving the hiding monsters a chance to strike, Gil quickly casts a massive a fire tornado around himself which burns the blood black, melts the nearby frozen sewage, and incinerates the hiding creatures, no doubt left to ambush whoever had come looking for him.

After ascertaining that the Fake Caster had indeed fled, Gil begins making his way towards the surface to pick up on his trail. Upon reaching the hole that he had most likely escaped through, Gil releases his wings and begins to ascend back to the surface, a manhole very close to the edge of the town leading to a nearby lake... it seems Fake Caster is heading towards an area where his aquatic creatures will have a greater advantage, it's just too bad the one coming after him was not some weak fool looking to make a name for himself.

As he began making his way towards Fake Caster, rather simple given the quite obvious trail he's leaving, he senses movement ahead of him. What comes out of the brush is a small child, looking about 8 years old, with torn clothes, and a terrified look on his face, as if he'd just seen hell.

"M...Mister! Please help me! there's someone out here... and he's doing horrible things to the others..." says the boy clearly scared out of his mind.

However, as the boy watches the strange blond man make his way towards him, he can't help but believe he'd found someone even more terrifying than the monster man from before after looking into the blonde's eyes. Those blood red, slit eyes froze him in place, like a small animal staring a predator in the eye, all the boy can do is quiver as the blond lifts his hand and places it upon his head, and after that all he knew was pain as what felt like blades tried to force there way out of his skin, before he knew no more.

Gil looked at the corpse of the child he'd just killed without emotion. The boy had been a host of one of those creatures, obviously another attempt to catch him off guard, and while he was positive he could have killed it without harming the boy... why bother? The supernatural aspects of this world may interest him(Proof that this world hasn't degraded quite as badly as his old one), it still doesn't change the fact that most of the humans of this world are still worthless trash.

After turning to continue on his path he grows curious, for the past little while the presence of a powerful holy sword has been growing stronger, not only that but it feels familiar as well... Perhaps after he takes care of this he'll have to see just who is approaching and what it is.

Soon enough Gil began speeding up due too boredom, because for a while now, the forest has been quiet and there have been no more attempts to kill him. It seems Fake Caster has finally realized that he isn't going to fall for any petty tricks and is preparing to attack him en masse. Soon enough this prediction comes true as a veritable tidal wave of those aquatic creatures begin pouring out from every direction. Seeing as how he doesn't want to burn the whole forest down, nor does he want to create a tundra in France, Gil decides to start blasting all the approaching creatures with lightning. Bolt after bolt of lightning is fired from Gil's body as a seemingly endless number of these creatures swarm him and just as Gil is at the end of his patience, a rumble is heard over head.

Now while Gil had been paying little attention to his surroundings, he had noticed the subtle rise in power as the clouds over head began to darken, he had just chose to ignore it. Now however he realizes what his new observer was planning to do, and in response Gil quickly creates his armor and covers his face as a massive bolt of lightning comes down and annihilates the area around him. Thankfully his armor is extremely magic resistant, otherwise he would have received a nasty shock from that, instead all that happened was the slaughter of all the creatures that had been attacking.

Now free to continue, Gil decides to move on towards Fake Caster, after all the lightning user was still a ways a way just observing and Fake Caster seems about finished creating the same abomination as before.

As Gil reaches the lake, he can indeed see the tentacled form of the giant abomination that was created by Caster back during the Fourth War, however Gil isn't worried in the least, for even if it doesn't have the same properties as the Power of Destruction, the spell he plans on using is still an immensely powerful spell. Slowly Gil raises his hand and begins drawing on his vast well of power, and in his hand, a ball golden light with a crimson aura began forming. Denser and denser the light seemed to get as the abomination finally seemed to take notice of him and turned in his direction, however it was too late.

"Morningstar..." intoned Gil in a quiet voice before the ball in his hand erupted into a comet of Crimson-Gold light that impacted Fake Caster's abomination and created a massive pillar of light that blinded him for a moment. When the light died down, nothing remained of the monster, Fake Caster, or the lake, although with a quick spell the last one was easily corrected.

The spell, Morningstar, was his first attempt at recreating the Power of Destruction, and while it seemingly worked, it took a far greater amount of power to achieve the same results as Sirzechs or Rias. In the end it was still an immensely powerful attack and so he decided to name it after his master, the current Lucifer. He thought it was ironic given that it was made from the mixture of his godly power, tainted by his partly devil blood, and it's appearance of a small star.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Came the sound of his now visible follower.

"Very impressive"

The man who appeared was a reasonably tall young man, with green eyes, and blond hair. He had a very easy going aura about him, and he wore the garments of a priest. In his hands, there was a sword that felt familiar, though weakened. Yes, this man can only be Dulio Gesualdo, currently the strongest of the Church's exorcists, wielder of one of the pieces of Excalibur, and the current holder of the second most powerful Longinus, Zenith Tempest. This... is not good, not only is this man extremely important to the Heaven's side but he is also rumored to be quite powerful if the tales of his hunts are correct. Killing him could instigate a war with Heaven and just fighting him would give them a good idea about his abilities, so he will be stuck battling him with magic and just his fists if this escalates to violence.

"When the Church sent me after that guy because I was nearby, I never expected him to get killed by someone else, so I took my time getting here. Though my bosses will be angry that someone else killed him, you have my thanks. As much as I would like to leave it at that, I'll get in trouble if I don't do something, considering how powerful that attack you obviously are, you understand right?" says Dulio whilst drawing his sword.

The Excalibur in his hands is one of the weaker ones, Excalibur Blessing, but still an immensely powerful Holy Sword, Gil can not afford to get hit by that too many times. Luckily for him his armor is extremely tough and should be able to protect him whilst he tries to beat him into submission, rather than kill him.

After all, in his current state he cannot afford to fight against the top tiered beings of this world yet, while he was alive he could have, in his current state he is still very similar to himself when he was Servant Archer, no where near his peak in terms of strength and abilities, the thing that made him the most powerful servant was his ability to exploit anyone's weak point, an ability which he cannot afford to use right now.

As Dulio charges at him he begins a series of rapid slashes that Gil is forced to dodge or let slide off of his armor, for while his pride will not let him run from a fight, the sword and Dulio's skill will not let him get close enough to finish it without taking a serious wound. It's at this moment that Gil wonders how many more blond swordsmen were going to try to kill him with Excalibur.

* * *

ACHOO!

"Bless you brother" says a short blond girl wearing a witch's hat and cape.

"Thank you sister" says a bespectacled blond man wearing a suit.

* * *

As the fight continues Dulio is still on the offensive, slashing and stabbing with terrifying skill, it's no wonder this man has earned the title of Strongest Exorcist. Gil, tired of being on defense begins to shoot blasts of ice, fire, and lightning at Dulio, only for them to be destroyed by the holy aura from Dulio's sword. Soon enough however the clouds grow dark and an ominous rumbling begins to be heard.

FLASH!

A massive bolt of lightning strikes the ground, but this time Gil was prepared and dodged it. He has no idea how many hits his armor can take from Dulio's Excalibur so there's no point weakening it further. Now with his Sacred Gear active Dulio goes on the offensive once again, only this time backed up by random strikes of lightning from all around, trying to herd Gil into the path of his sword, but luckily for Gil his speed is managing to keep him from taking any injuries.

Finally Dulio makes a mistake and slightly over extends, which Gil capitalizes on. Rushing towards him Gil sends an uppercut right towards his chin, however Dulio, giving more credit to his immense skill, recovers quickly and sends a stab down towards Gil's chest.

BAM! SLASH!

Gil's fist impacts Dulio's chin and knocks him out almost immediately. Unfortunately it wasn't immediate enough as Gil still takes a nasty cut on his chest from Excalibur. Almost immediately without Dulio's influence, the lightning storm clears away, leaving a relatively clear sky once again.

Looking down at Dulio's still form, Gil heads over to the fallen Excalibur. While killing Dulio may force all of Heaven and the Underworld into war, taking this would only put him on the Church's shit list. After all in the grand scheme of things, he held the life of their Longinus wielder in his hands, and only took his sword. Looking one more time at the knocked out form of Dulio, Gil can't help but feel that he was holding back. According to rumors, Dulio is a very laid back individual, and is supposedly on a vacation trying out lots of different foods, which might explain why he was in France in the first place. Perhaps Dulio never planned to kill him, but regardless he needs to leave before Dulio wakes up again.

Slowly Gil ascends into the air before flying off towards his Vimana, the wound on his chest will be healed easily by Garnet's Sacred Gear. Although, there is one thing that his fight with Dulio has taught him. He might not always have the opportunity to exploit his enemies weaknesses, so he needs to get used to fighting with a handicap. As annoying as it will be, it seems he'll have to ask Eva for her help, although he seriously doubts she'll say no to the chance to kick his ass, it will also be good practice for Garnet's Sacred Gear.

Although if there is one thing Gil is sure of, it's that sooner or later he will be acquiring all of the pieces of Excalibur and merging them into it's true form again, after all it's about time he adds one of the few treasures of the world, that didn't originally belong to him, to his Gates.

* * *

Meh, here's Chapter 5 although it seemed pretty bad too me. There was very little dialogue, mostly because I couldn't really see Gil wanting to talk to Fake Caster and not being able to talk to Dulio. If your wondering why he doesn't taunt people or talk nearly as much during fights it's because of Kogil. Kogil in terms of personality, almost seems like a different person compared to Gilgamesh. And so after having the opportunity to look at his life from a new perspective, he realized that his biggest problem was his arrogance, and while that part of him is sort of ingrained into himself(seen by him becoming more Gil like as he gets older) he has decided that when a serious fight is going on he isn't going to waste time with posturing as much anymore.

Now there is one thing that I've been conflicted on and it obviously won't be an issue until later, but it's still a huge decision.

Issei, live or die? It's something I've been considering for awhile now which would obviously have a huge impact on the story, although to be honest I've kind of just been thinking about writing 2 routes for this story when we get to that part, the more serious route where Issei dies, and the more light hearted route where he lives. Although if I do that then updates will most likely be alternated or sporadic based on inspiration, so what do you think, Write 2 routes or just pick one and stick to it?

That's all from me, read and review peoples.


	6. Training and a Mission

AN:

**Sorry this took so long guys, for awhile I had hit some writer's block which you'd know if you read the stat sheets I made, doing that however did help me work past it but then I lost the flashdrive that had this stuff on it, however I ended up with some free time for once and decided to re-type it, I don't think it's as good nor is it quite as long but it's better than my last horrible chapter I think****.**

Chapter 6, time to answer more reviews.

So far the vote for Issei's life is looking pretty even so I'll just continue this one with whichever tickles my fancy the best when we get to that point and write the other one later.

**TheLastNanaya:** I know right? Garnet may not be front running in the bust department but she ain't falling behind either, and those legs man...

Right now I'm playing Journey, I was just raging before over the beginning of the game, but once you get a decent level and a few good persona, the Protag can solo Tartarus man.

Yeah, alright I see what your saying. I'll continue the route that I am the most interested in for this story and just write the other one later, or save it to help pump some inspiration back into me.

And seriously? Fine I'll tell you guys that the last girl is Fang from FF13, I swear you guys guessed almost every FF girl EXCEPT her from the later games.

**Tsun:** I agree, not much has happened yet so I need to just start writing longer chapters and put a little more effort into them.

And while yes, Boosted Gear would be wasted, it also opens up the opportunity for Rias to get another pawn or 2, plus a lot of the psychological talks you could have with people like Asia and Ophis you couldn't really have with Big Brother Issei guarding them(cuz while he's like 90% lecherous beast he's at least 5% good guy, and 5% oblivious moron) and Rias wouldn't let Gil do anything too horrible to one of her servants(like killing Issei for getting on his nerves).

On the other hand with Issei still around it will make things more lighthearted with his hilarity and him pissing Gil off later(I even have a scene ready for Issei to get his Balance Breaker) and of course the yaoi fangirls believing Issei, their 'Prince', and their King might be having a secret relationship.

**DevilKingofFate: **While Tamamo is a caster class servant in fate, Rossweisse would probably be one as well and yet she is a rook in canon. The choosing Tamamo as a rook has more to do with what I would assume someone as strong as her would cost not so much about enhancing her abilities since the Bishop piece really doesn't do as much compared to the other pieces.

**So here is the final list:** Now that they've all been revealed I'll just leave the list here and stop copying it into every chapter.

Pawns: Reynalle, Kalawarner, Mitelt, Katerea, Agrias, Tifa, Fang, and Garnet

Rooks: Medusa and Tamamo

Knights: Lightning(Claire) and Beatrix

Bishops: Kuroka and Ravel

Queen: Evangeline

Team... (This is here in case one of you correctly guess a new character or convince me to add one): Lancelot, Guan Yu, and Lu Bu.

Oh! and please feel free to suggest ideas for sacred gears or legendary weapons for people to have, part of the fun of this one will be Gil going around adding stuff to his collection that belong to this world so suggest weapons/artifacts from any source just give me a good description of it and it's origin or a link that I could go read about it so I can incorporate it into my story.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

* * *

"KYAAAAAH!"

Upon hearing the scream Gilgamesh looks over from the column he's currently crouching on to see Garnet, who is holding a green glowing Carbuncle, run much faster than she normally would from Eva's psychotic doll Chachazero.

"Where you going girly I just wanna make ya bleed a little!" cackles the doll as it continues chasing Garnet, all the while swinging a sword bigger than she is.

Suddenly Gil's Instinct starts alerting him to a threat behind him to late, as he is suddenly kicked into a column, the pieces of it falling onto the nearby sand of the beach.

"You shouldn't get so distracted boya..." says a dark seductive voice

Slowly Gilgamesh stands up from his position buried in the ground to look up at his attacker.

Floating in the air not far from his position is a tall woman with long blonde hair wearing what appears to be a short, almost see-through black negligee, with a black choker around her neck, and holding an umbrella. Floating next to her is what appears to be a gynoid wearing a maid outfit with hands in the form of blades.

"Tch! How could I not be distracted by one of my pieces being chased by that vicious little demon you created Evangeline." says Gil sarcastically while taking the time to repair the dent in his armor with his mana and gripping the sword in his hands more tightly.

The sword is of course Gil's newly pilfered treasure, the Excalibur Blessing. After acquiring the sword and realizing that he still needed more training, especially if he planned on keeping his treasures a secret, he went and asked Eva to help him get accustomed to using it while fighting with none of his other treasures. The reason for this is because he may not always be able to go into a fight knowing what to expect like he did with Eva so he wanted to better learn how to fight 'naked', learning to utilize his magic more and the sword he'd acquired since it would most likely be his main weapon for now unless he knew to bring another weapon along with him, since the world would soon be aware of him stealing it from Dulio.

"Don't worry about her boya, I told Chachazero not to rough her up too bad so at the very least she won't kill her, plus she has that sacred gear of hers to heal herself if needed." replies Evangeline.

"Master it has been 3 full days outside so we should be approaching Gil-sama's appointed destination with another hour or so." says the ever stoic Chachamaru.

"Thank you Chachamaru, that means we still have a full day left in here before the boya needs to leave. So boya what is this little mission that Red haired master of yours has sent us on?" questions Eva as she slowly descends with Chachamaru to stand in front of Gil.

"Not us, me, I plan to complete this mission alone, no one knows yet that I have any servants much less two high profile individuals like you and Garnet and I plan to keep it that way for as long as I can. The mission however, is merely to exterminate a terrorist group of human magicians that were cast out of Golden Dawn known as the Akatsuki. Apparently due to having the creator of Golden Dawn in his peerage, Sirzechs is on good terms with them and they trade favors occasionally, one of them being to have this splinter group destroyed." explains Gil.

"Red Dawn huh? Cute... although I can't say I'm dissatisfied with your decision to do this solo, after all the less work I have to do the better." replies Eva.

"Hmph I figured you'd be happy with that, now call your little monster off and give Garnet a chance to rest." ordered Gil as he looked back over to the sight of Garnet, now covered in a red glow from Carbuncle, barely stop a swing from Chachazero from cutting one of her arms off with her staff.

"Tch fine... CHACHAZERO KNOCK IT OFF!" yells Eva at the little doll.

"AWWW MAN!" whines the little doll as it floats back over to it's master's side.

"Huff huff, thank you Gil-sama I'm not sure how much more of that I could have taken" panted Garnet as a soft green glow emits from her hands, slowly healing the cuts and bruises on her form.

Gil had decided that Garnet's weakness in all areas that weren't her family's trait was unacceptable and so took it upon himself to teach her how to use a weapon that is good for both offense and defense, the staff. It was slow going at first but with the power of Eva's diorama sphere, the 3 day journey from France to western Canada became 72 days of nearly non-stop training for Garnet. After spending the first 2 months beating the basics of how to use a staff into her during the day and having her heal his wounds from his training with Evangeline at night, her endurance had greatly increased, to the point that he let her start sparring with Chachazero to help her build up some combat experience.

Not only that but her first familiar, Carbuncle, had finally grown up enough to start utilizing it's own brand of magic, all of which seem defensive in nature so far. The first was the red light, that Garnet named Ruby Light, that raises the physical defense of whatever it comes into contact with, Garnet found out the hard way that it doesn't work for magic when Eva shot magic arrows at her after realizing that Chachazero's weakened attacks were no longer capable of hurting her. This however led to the panicked Carbuncle unleashing the second of it's defensive lights, Pearl Light, which apparently does the same thing as Ruby Light, only to magic instead. At that point Eva took the kid gloves off of Chachazero and allowed her to fight as she wanted so long as Garnet didn't die. This eventually gave way to the third of Carbuncle's lights, Emerald Light, which apparently speeds up all living entities that come into contact with it and has been instrumental in reducing the number of injuries that Garnet received from Chachazero.

All in all it's been a successful couple of months for Garnet and her familiar Carbuncle. Gil on the other hand has spent the entire time either teaching Garnet or fighting Eva with Excalibur Blessing alongside his magic and has never been more thankful for the defensive Instinct's he gained from the training his fellow servants gave him when he was younger, otherwise Garnet would have had many more wounds to heal. Over the course of these 72 days, Gil has gotten better at using his magic on the fly and fighting under the enhanced condition that Excalibur Blessing grants him by wielding it, apparently the sword 'blesses' people or rituals in relation to how faithful/divine they are, and considering how high Gilgamesh's divinity is, the boost is quite a lot, so Gil has spent much of his training time getting used to the sword's power.

"So boya, what all are you expecting to come up against with this little mage group?" asks Evangeline curious as to what the group might be capable of.

"Nothing special honestly, this group here is supposedly one of the larger sections of the Akatsuki but is mostly composed of canon fodder, the main members are off hiding elsewhere." says a bored Gilgamesh

"That's good, then nothing should go wrong on this mission then" says a relieved Garnet.

"Oh please, knowing this idiot's luck, he'll probably be bringing back a stray with some fantastical ability that catches his fancy." says Eva with a sneer.

"My my is that jealously I hear? Is little Eva-chan worried that I won't have as much time for her when I start getting more servants" says a smirking Gil.

"Why you little..." growls an enraged Evangeline as she watches Gil head towards the exit of Eva's diorama sphere.

"As much fun as this is, I'm going to go head outside and complete this little mission" says Gil as he disappears in a flash of light.

* * *

Standing on the balcony of his Imperial Palace, Gilgamesh stares down at the frozen range that makes up Mount Lucania, the 3rd highest mountain in Canada. Inside the mountain, underneath layers of rock, ice, and magic barriers lies one of the larger groups connected to the Akatsuki terrorist organization.

Jumping into the air and releasing his wings, Gil starts flying towards where he knows the entrance to the mountain base is. Upon reaching the entrance Gil concentrates and casts a spell over the mountain, he then reaches forward and 'tears' a hole in the side of the mountain. In actuality Gil just broke the barrier covering the entrance that was magically carved into the side of the mountain. Almost immediately Gil is blasted by a moderately sized fireball from the lone mage guarding the entrance. In the next second Gil is standing behind the man, totally unharmed Gil flicks the back of the mans head and watches as it flies out of the hole and into the snow as the body slowly collapses to the ground, blood spewing out of its neck.

"Pitiful" whispers Gil to himself as he turns and begins making his way down the tunnel. The base is simply a system of tunnels connected to several large chambers on different levels that is supported by magic, if he wanted to Gil could easily collapse the whole thing, killing most of the people inside. However that would destroy the barrier and allow some of them to escape and warn the main group, that's why Gil added onto the barrier preventing anyone from leaving except through the hole he created, meaning that the only way out is through him.

Slowly Gil walks through the dimly lit tunnel before reaching the first large chamber, what appears to be a large mess hall where the people in the base can eat and sitting around the room are several mages eating and socializing, completely unaware of what's about to happen to them. Smirking, Gil decides it's time to get their attention, quickly gathering a small amount of magic, small for him anyway, Gil fires a massive blast of fire into the room killing everybody near him and alerting the entire base to his presence. Despite how lax their guard has been, the mages are quick to react to this new threat and begin firing blasts of every kind of magic at him, too bad for them not a bit of it can even scratch his skin, much less damage his armor, what it does do is create a nice sized cloud of dust that lulls the surrounding mages into a false sense of security.

"My turn, Chain Lightning."

A massive bolt of lightning is launched from the dust cloud and vaporizes the mages in front of him before quickly bending and hitting another group, this continues for a few more seconds until all the mages in the room have been killed. Walking out of the settling dust Gil heads towards the next tunnel where he can hear the shouts of the other mages beginning to organize a defense against him. As Gil walks through the tunnel a few mages are seen here and there trying to set up traps and prepare what looks like summoning rituals but are quickly taken care of with Excalibur, however upon reaching the next main chamber, a giant auditorium, Gil sees what the mages have prepared for him.

Gil entered the auditorium from the side, on his left were the bleachers upwards of 50 rows that seat what appear to be 50 people per row, with a massive magic shield covering the seats where numerous mages are crowded in preparing to unleash hell upon him. To his right is the stage, a massive raised platform easily the size of a football field where numerous summoned beasts can be seen standing in front of the next tunnel. Orcs, goblins, even a troll or two can be seen amongst the collection of infernal beasts ready to rip and tear Gil to pieces. And lastly, up on the high ceiling, massive crystal spires can be seen sparking, ready to shoot as many lightning bolts as there magical batteries can upon Gil's person.

"Now this is more like it" says Gil with smirk.

Knowing that he can't afford to turn his back to the mages lest a lucky shot actually manage to hurt him he decides to take them out first. Quickly using his Super Godspeed to dodge the lightning launched from the spires Gil quickly reaches the magic shield and just like with the one outside Gil quickly slices open a hole for himself. Now normally the shield would be a good idea, keeping anything from reaching the mages whilst they fire all manner of spell at the intruder and then let their beasts finish the job, now however the shield has become a deathtrap because none of their summons nor the automatic defenses can help them while they're trapped in close quarters with Gil. Upon realizing their situation, the mages quickly scramble to fire everything they have at Gil, heedless of their surrounding comrades, the mages are far to concerned with saving their own skin. The massive wave of spells kills everyone in Gil's immediate vicinity without him having to move a finger, though not a single scratch can be seen on his person. Gil quickly begins making his way through the masses kicking, slashing, and stabbing everything within reach all the while making sure none of the mages can reach the hole in their shield to try and get out, before long though all the mages are dead and Gil makes his way back towards the stage, ready to exterminate all the creatures that the mages summoned.

"Why..." rasps the voice of a dying man, clinging to Gil's ankle as he passes by.

"Because you pathetic mongrels had the audacity to bite the hand that fed, clothed, and taught you everything you know." says Gil with a sneer on his face, quickly stomping on the mans hand and continuing on.

After hopping through the hole Gil uses his Super Godspeed to appear in front of the nearest goblin and throws it into the path of the oncoming lightning bolts before swinging his sword and beheading another. He ducks under the swing of an orc and cuts it's arm off before kicking it into a group of crazed goblins and finishing them all off with a massive fireball. Darting in and out of the groups of enemies Gil quickly cuts most of the goblins and orcs down with his vastly superior speed sometimes putting them in the way of the rain of lightning to let it thin the numbers down, thus leaving the massive trolls as all that's left standing in his way to the next tunnel. One of the trolls rushes at Gil and swings the massive club in it's hand at Gil who quickly jumps out of the way and watches as the ground craters under the troll's strength. As the troll begins lifting it's weapon back up, Gil quickly hops on top of it before running down it's arm and jamming his sword into it's brain, killing it instantly. As the troll's body begins falling back Gil quickly releases his wings and flies out of the path of a lightning bolt that doesn't have any effect on the trolls skin.

"Magic Resistance eh?" muses Gil as he quickly flies forward and beheads another troll, the tough hide, capable of blocking most normal weapons, no match for even a piece of the original Excalibur. After killing the last of the trolls Gil quickly flies straight up, narrowly dodging the lightning bolts before he reaches the crystal spires that have been aiding him in exterminating those vermin. With a casual swing Gil releases a moderately sized wave of Excalibur's holy aura, careful not to release too much lest he collapse the roof, which swiftly destroys all the spires.

Slowly Gil descends back to the ground, taking a second to survey his work, Gil is disappointed at the level of ability the mages have shown so far, though given that they're meant to be fodder he shouldn't have expected anything more.

Quickly making his way down the next tunnel Gil reaches what appears to be a library where numerous mages are seen gaping at him.

"How did you avoid all of the traps and illusions we set up!?" yells one of the mages.

Gil looks over his shoulder and sees the numerous spike traps, arrow traps, pitfalls, magic missiles, you name it, it was probably down there, not only that they had supposedly been covered by numerous illusions meant to make people stumble into them, get turned around, and even think they were moving when they really weren't, none of which Gil even noticed were used on him. From the mages point of view it looked like a man with his eyes closed just sleep walked his way through every one of their traps, narrowly avoiding every single one during this little stroll as if they weren't even there, and to him they probably weren't.

"Luck I guess." says Gil with a shrug and a cocky smirk before launching forward to begin killing off the mages who are still too stumped by what they just saw to retaliate. After making short work of the mages Gil began burning all the surrounding books, while none of them were even remotely useful for him or his master, seeing as how human magic was just bastardized devil magic, it would be irresponsible of him to just leave it all lying around for someone else to stumble upon.

As Gil starts making his way down towards the last chamber, the mountain starts shaking. Rocks are falling off the roof and the walls are beginning to collapse around him before it all suddenly gives way and an ungodly amount of rock slams into Gil.

* * *

Standing outside of the mountain base, a young woman can be seen pulling a sword out of the side of the mountain. The woman seems to be in her late teens, with long blonde hair twisted into a strange tail with two long pieces framing her face. She wears what appears to be a blue coat and brown pants with pieces of armor on them to give her some protection without sacrificing her mobility. The sword in her hand looks similar to the one Gil is now in possession of meaning it is most likely a piece of Excalibur. Slowly the woman begins to prepare herself, regaining her stance while charging magic into her sword as she waits for what is to come.

Sure enough, a massive quake seems to overtake the mountain before the golden armored form of Gil erupts his way out of the mountain looking no worse for wear.

"Now that wasn't very nice, if you wanted to fight you could have just come down to me rather than collapse the mountain and kill off most of your comrades." Gil says sardonically

"Hmph, I could care less about those pathetic fools, I merely joined them because I had no where else to go after running from Golden Dawn." says the woman stoically.

"Interesting, you do not cower nor panic like the rest of those mongrels and you even seem to have some skills and if my eyes do not deceive me, you also have a piece of the Excalibur, tell me woman what is your name?" asks Gil

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before demanding another's?" replies the woman

"Very well, my name Gil, Knight of Sirzechs, and I have come to exterminate you all on the request of my master as a favor to Golden Dawn." Gil responds with a serious look

"I see, my name is Agrias Oaks, former apprentice of Count Cidolfus Orlandeau." states the newly revealed Agrias

"Thunder God Cid? My my you must be a special young lady to have gotten a man like him to teach you." comments Gil with a slightly impressed tone

"Enough talk let us get on with this, Stasis Sword!" yells Agrias as she stabs her sword into the ground causing the ice on the mountain to harden and shoot up at Gil, attempting to trap him, who quickly jumps out of the way.

"Now now that wasn't very nice, I wasn't done speaking to you Ms. Oaks." says a completely unruffled Gil

"Well I was done speaking to you!" yells Agrias as she suddenly flashes in front of Gil, swinging her sword so fast that Gil barely has time to bring up Blessing to block it.

"I see, so you have Cid's Excalibur Rapidly, well this just got a lot more interesting" says Gil as he pushes her back easily.

Excalibur Rapidly, one of the pieces of Excalibur and similar to Excalibur Blessing, is a sword that enhances the speed of the user and the blade allowing the wielder to move and swing with much greater speed, unfortunately though it does not effect the strength of the user and so it tends to tire them out quicker because their body isn't conditioned or enhanced to move at such speeds for long periods of times. With this sword in hand Agrias is approaching Gil's level in running speed but overtaking him in swing speed and even with his Divinity giving him protection from Holy Auras it still won't stop her from slicing him to pieces if he isn't careful.

Gil dashes forward at Super God Speed, swinging Blessing with all of his might. Agrias, knowing she can't match Gil's strength, narrowly moves out of the way and begins swinging Rapidly so fast that it starts to create after images. Gil quickly brings Blessing up to block and weathers the blows, calmly waiting for a lull in her combo so he can counter her. Eventually Agrias slightly over extends a swing and Gil slams her sword to the side with his own before kicking her in the stomach. Agrias flies backwards and slams into the side of the mountain but quickly regains herself and begins charging mana into her sword. Gil, upon seeing this, rushes forward to disrupt whatever it is she plans on doing but doesn't make it in time.

"Split Punch" cries Agrias as she swings her sword from left to right and a massive wind blade erupts from Rapidly, enhanced by it's ability.

"Shit!" yells Gil as he barely manages to jump over it in time, hearing the sounds of trees and rocks hitting the ground as the wind blade slices through it all like a hot knife through butter, however without his wings out Gil is left helpless in the air.

"Stasis Sword"

Ice spikes begin shooting up out of the ground, this time trying to impale him rather than trap him. Unfortunately for Agrias, Gil is too quick to be defeated by something like this and quickly twists his body out of the way and launches himself up and out of their range before releasing his wings and floating in the air.

It seems however that she isn't just limited to shooting ice at him from the ground, as with another cry of Stasis Sword, Ice spikes begin raining down from above Gil trying to either impale him or force him back to the ground, which succeeds because Gil has trouble maneuvering through the ice storm without getting his wings chopped off so he heads back towards the ground only to hear

"Crush Punch"

as the ground opens up under his feet. At the sudden lose of footing Gil tumbles down into the hole only for it to try and slam shut on him and crush him with the earth itself.

"Guess I know how she collapsed the mountain now." says Gil as he holds the rock walls apart with his legs doing the splits before flaps his wings and launches up out of the hole just before it crashes shut.

"Alright enough of this" mutters Gil to himself as he launches forward and begins to swing at Agrias with his Blessing enhanced strength, using the swords holy aura to destroy the ground around her so she has no good footing as he hovers barely above the ground, careful to protect his wings from her swift sword strokes.

All to soon the loss of good footing, the enhanced speed, and occasionally getting hit by Gil's massively powerful swings takes its toll on Agrias who slips and gets smashed into the ground by Gil, who hit her with the flat side of his sword, and loses consciousness.

"Now then I have some questions for you girl" says Gil as he slings Agrias over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, picks up her sword, and flies back towards the Imperial Palace, unaware that his battle with Agrias had an observer...

Interesting..." says a strange half black, half white man just outside of Gil's detection range before seeming to sink into the ground and disappearing.

* * *

Well there's chapter 6, sorry it took so long but life smacked me in the face so I've been really busy, though I hope you guys enjoyed the new chap.

Now to explain some things, Akatsuki, which means Red Dawn, is the 'rival' organization to Golden Dawn and is made up of runaways, cast outs, and whoever else wants to join of the humans magical community. Will some of the real Akatsuki from Naruto show up? Well I'm sure you can guess from the ending that yes some of them will, however in here they aren't just a tiny group of badasses, they're a massive group with bases all over the globe and a few other interesting people as leaders, one of whom is a Hero Descendant of someone a bit more recent, like really recent, I'll even give you a hint, he dispersed a mob in a _whiff of grapeshot_. What sort of effects will Gil's attack on one of their bases have? Wait and find out.

Now for Agrias, if you've played FFT then you know her Holy Sword abilities don't work that way, I changed them to make them more explainable in here as elemental magic attacks. And if any of you guys who played FFT know who T.G. Cid is then I'm sure you can guess some of the things like why Agrias has Excalibur Rapidly, what's going on in Golden Dawn, and who some of the higher ups in there will be for my world muahahaha.

Feel free to ask questions or make suggestions, I read your reviews and PMs so don't hesitate to send'em to me though if it's to add something I know absolutely nothing about(like touhou characters) then don't count on it, but if it's just for things like abilities, weapons, sacred gear ideas, etc. then gimme all you got and tell me where you got it from so I can read a bit about it because those are a lot easier to include because they don't have a personality that I have to research and know in order to write.

That's all from me, read and review peoples.


	7. Situations

AN:

Alright here's the next chapter though this one is special in that we finally get to see what's happening with some of the other people in the story besides Gil's group.

First I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter, especially Orchamus who reviewed EVERY chapter, always nice to get a new fan.

Now to my anonymous reviewers:

**red kama: **You're right there are a lot of crossovers in this and for that I'm sorry, it's mostly because I'm too lazy to create my own characters/abilities/etc. so I just take things from other series that are close to what I'm imagining in my head, again sorry if that bothers you.

**plasmaminion: **Are you saying they won't fit in to the DxD plotline or into MY plotline, because it would be kind of hard to say that when you don't even know where my story is going yet.

**d:** Thank you for adding to my review count sir and also for giving me a great laugh, seriously I laughed long and hard for like 5 straight minutes after reading your review.

For those of you that complained about the three fallen angel girls being in Gil's peerage, well you're going to get your wish, I'm taking them out and replacing them with 3 other characters and I'm not going to tell you who or even give hints, though I suppose you'll figure out one, maybe two if you're really observant from this chapter, so if you were one of the ones that hated Reynalle and her group then rejoice!

Team... : Lancelot, Guan Yu, and Lu Bu.

**[Partner, I can't stop crying, that white guy must be laughing at me!] – Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking.**

_{Zoom Zoom} – Ghosts speaking._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lecherous beast Ddraig!" – Normal people speaking.

'OPPAI' – Normal people's thoughts.

* * *

**Throne of Heaven**

Past the Pearly Gates that surround and protect Heaven there lies a massive castle made of crystal that shines like a beacon to all who gaze upon it's beauty. Inside this castle rests the Throne of Heaven, the seat of power that is the control center of the Heavens' System. This place is protected by the Seraphim, the most powerful angels in heaven. The Seraphim as it stands are: Michael, Leader of the Angels, Seraphs, and the maintainer of the Heavens' System, Gabriel, known, as the Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, Uriel, famous for his Holy Fire, and Raphael, who is known for his extreme views.

"This is unacceptable Michael! How can you let that wretched Devil continue on it's merry way after defeating Dulio and taking his Excalibur!?" yells an enraged Angel with 12 white wings and a halo floating above his head.

"Calm yourself Raphael, there is no need for such extreme measures. While it is true that he defeated Dulio and took his Excalibur, he could have just as easily killed him by stealing the Zenith Tempest from him. As we are now, we cannot afford another war with the devils, you know this and I know this, and retaliating against a devil who was merely defending himself, a devil who just so happens to be a servant of Sirzechs mind you, will only spark needless conflict. Losing the Excalibur is indeed a strong blow to our side but minor compared to what we could have lost, so for now I think it would be best if we send someone down to monitor this devil, should his actions begin endangering the masses then we shall do something about him." Michael says to the newly named Raphael, as he sits serenely upon the Throne of Heaven.

Michael, the only Archangel, is a handsome man with long blonde hair, 12 golden wings sprouting from his back, and a golden halo floating gently over his head. The unique coloration of his wings and halo are due to his status as the current God of Heaven due to his being the center of the Heaven System.

"Gabriel, would you kindly choose someone to monitor the situation?" he asks to the beautiful woman standing next to him.

Gabriel, one of the Four Great Seraphs, with her curly blonde hair and voluptuous figure is recognized as the Strongest and Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven. So great is her beauty that she is even popular with Devils and Fallen that reside in the Underworld.

"As you wish Michael" says Gabriel calmly before walking out of the grand throne room as Raphael continues to stew in anger and vows to himself that this devil will not get away with this, while Uriel stands off to the side.

Swiftly she makes her way out of the grand building before heading towards the probable location of her target. Upon cresting a hill, she sees a massive field of beautiful white flowers, and in the middle is a beautiful woman with long black hair, wearing what appears to be a long blue duster over a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Upon noticing the approaching Seraph the woman quickly makes her way over to her.

"Is there something you need of me my lady?" asks the woman in a cheery voice.

"Yes, Michael has asked me to choose someone to watch over a devil that has recently defeated the strongest of our exorcists, and I've decided to send you R..."

* * *

**Underworld, Castle of the Maou **

"Geez that kid is just giving me more and more work to do..." Sirzechs says with a depressed sigh after reading the newest report from his Knight Gil.

"First he steals an Excalibur and now he's destroyed a mountain, what's he gonna do next? Take something from a god?"

"Sirzechs-chan I've come to visit~" says an extremely energetic magical girl.

"Not now Serafall, I'm busy" he says while trying to ignore her.

"Muuuu I'm bored..., So-chan, Ria-chan, and Gil-chan are gone, and you've become a boring stick in the mud like Ajuka-chan and Falbi-chan..." Serafall complains.

"Don't you have work to do..." he asks hopefully

"Nope I got it all done a long time ago so I have nothing to do for quite awhile~" she says cheerily

Sirzechs sighs exasperatedly before suddenly getting an idea.

"You know Serafall, since you're so bored how would you like to help Gil with his next mission?" Sirzechs asks with a sinister smile on his face.

"Really! Oh that'd be so much fun!" says a now excited again Serafall as she hops up and down while clapping her hands.

"Very well, here's the coordinates for his next mission, take this and give it to him when you meet up with him, it should take care of everything, oh and try not to let him know you're coming, it'll be a nice surprise." says a smirking Sirzechs

"Okay~, bye bye Sirzechs-chan~" she says before quickly disappearing.

"Muahahaha give me so much extra work will you, well I hope you enjoy your surprise" says Sirzechs before he starts laughing.

"And just what is so funny..." says a dangerous voice

"Urk, uhhhh nothing honey I was just laughing because I'm almost done with my work hahahah..." says a now nervous Sirzechs, not wanting a lecture from his wife for pulling another prank on somebody.

"Is that so? Well sorry to burst your bubble dear but your not even close to being done." Grayfia says before plunking another pile of paperwork down.

"Nooooo! How does Serafall get all her work done so quickly!?" says a now crying Sirzechs.

"Unlike you she doesn't procrastinate until the last minute and let it pile up." says a totally unsympathetic Grayfia.

* * *

**Underworld, Base of the Grigori**

"So someone managed to not only defeat Dulio and steal his Excalibur, but get away with it as well?" says a man reading a report from one of his men.

This man is Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori and Leader of the Fallen Angels. With him are his two best friends, Shemhazai and Baraqiel. These men are the top of the chain in the Grigori and are currently discussing the report sent to them by one of their men explaining the situation that happened earlier with the theft of one of the Excaliburs.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised, Michael has never been a very aggressive man and so long as nothing drastic happens then he won't make a move to disrupt the balance we have right now." replied Shemhazai.

"So what are you going to do Azazel, according to rumors, this man is one of Sirzechs's knights which means that not only is he immensely strong, which was a given since he defeated Dulio, but he now possesses one of the Excaliburs, a powerful weapon in it's own right but also a symbol to the masses, with this his popularity amongst the devils, and by extension Sirzechs, will rise, thus giving them greater support." stated Baraqiel in a grave voice.

"I plan to do nothing Baraqiel, after all as I'm sure Michael is saying to his Faction, we cannot afford another War, and out of the Three Factions the Devils may have taken the greatest hit but they are recovering the quickest. Not only that but the current Maou are even more powerful than the previous, it would probably take a combined effort from us and the Angels to defeat them and you know that won't happen. It's only thanks to Sirzechs's pacifism that the Devils have not tried to finish what their predecessors started." says Azazel calmly.

"Yes, for now we shall continue to monitor the situation and only act if absolutely necessary." states Shemhazai.

Unknown to the three of them, someone had been listening in on their conversation and was pleased at the prospect of finding someone to fight and test himself against.

* * *

**Unknown Location, Base of the Akatsuki**

Inside a massive cave lies the meeting place of the top members of the Akatsuki, however to ensure that all of them could not be caught at once they all use a technique to project a shadow of themselves to converse with one another, not only does it protect the command structure, it also protects their secrecy should one of them be captured.

"So that is what happened" replies a shadow of a man with long hair in a ponytail and purple eyes, having just received a report from his top spy, the shadow a man with short slightly spiky hair and a two toned voice.

"This is troubling news indeed" replies a female shadow with medium length hair and grey eyes.

"Aww come one guys it isn't that bad, we already moved the important things out of that base and anybody of real use was out doing missions. So maybe we lost some canon fodder, it's no big deal yeah?" replies an effeminate looking shadow with long hair and bangs that cover one of their eyes.

"Hey shut up you idiot, we need all the help we can get if we're going to take over the Golden Dawn!" shouts the shadow of a man with spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah just keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand new guy" says a an extremely tall man with spiky hair, beady little eyes, and a strange shape on his back.

The final three members choose not to say anything, they being a tall man with red and green eyes, a man with long hair in a rat tail and black eyes, and a hunchback man with dread locks.

"So what are we **going to do Leader-sama**?" asks the spy.

"It seems we will have to step our plans up a little bit, contact N..."

* * *

**Human World, Kuoh Academy**

Kuoh Academy, one of the most prestigious all girl schools in Japan, is preparing to become Co-ed. Currently there is a new building in construction that is scheduled to be complete sometime in the next two years. However, one thing that many people don't know about Kuoh Academy is that it was founded and is currently being run by Devils. The two main forerunners for this are the Heads of the Gremory family and the Sitri family of which both men are administrators for the school.

However we're not worried about them at the moment. The reason we've come to this school is sitting in her seat staring out the window thinking about a certain golden haired, red eyed Devil. This girl is not just any girl, she is Rias Gremory, first year student and despite being at this school for barely a month, she is considered The Most Beautiful Girl at Kuoh Academy. Sitting on either side of her are her two friends, considered to be the second and third most beautiful girls at school, they are the pleasantly smiling Akeno Himejima and the serious looking Sona Shitori(who unlike Rias did not want people to know of her family's connection to the school).

RING!

At the sound of the bell ringing all the students begin packing their things to leave, though Akeno has to do that for Rias who is still off in her own little world. Finally getting fed up with this little display, Sona grabs Rias by the arm and drags her away.

"What is wrong with you Rias?" she asks after finding a secluded place to speak.

"Oh I know what's wrong with her, she's still depressed that a certain someone isn't here with her." says the teasing voice of Rias's Queen.

"Sheesh Rias will you just get over it already, so he didn't want to be stuck in a classroom all day, you know how he is, he'd probably go crazy spending three years here." says an annoyed Sona.

"But Sona... I grew up with him, he's been around for almost as long as I can remember, this is probably the longest period of time I've gone without seeing him..." says a depressed Rias.

"And I thought I had it bad, look Rias I get it okay, I miss him too but you can't just sit here wallowing in self pity for the next three years, you need to find something constructive to do, join a club, look for some more pieces, something! I plan on joining the Student Council to take up my time which will also give me easy access to information about potential pieces at our school alongside my training." says an exasperated Sona.

"You know she's right Rias, besides if you keep this up you might lose in the race for his heart, after all you know how much he likes strong women." says Akeno trying to rouse Rias's competitive nature.

"...You're right, I need to get up and do something with my time here. No more wallowing in depression, I'm gonna look into all the clubs, start searching for more potential pieces, train, and still find time to try and kick your butt at chess. There's no way I'm going to let you beat me Sona!" says Rias with flames for eyes.

"In your dreams maybe, but I'm glad to see that you've at least decided to stop moping around." says an amused Sona.

"I wasn't moping!"

* * *

**Underworld, Castle Bael Training Room**

BOOM!

The sound of destruction going on in the training room of Sairoarg Bael makes people wonder just what he does in there. Some of you may be wondering just what he's doing at the Castle after being forced out by his father Lord Bael, however that is a simple thing to answer. Having taken his mother's words of becoming strong with just his body to heart, Sairoarg began training to show the Underworld that you don't need any fancy demonic powers to become strong. Shortly after he started training he met with a young Gil, who at the time was curious of the Black Sheep of the Bael family. It didn't take long for Gil's caustic personality to grate on young Sairoarg's nerves which led to the two of them fighting, a fight which Gil won easily. Though he may have lost the fight, it taught Sairoarg that he wasn't the only Young Devil wanting to achieve greatness and so he began training even harder in preparation for the promised rematch.

And so it went on for quite sometime, Sairoarg would train and then go challenge Gil to a fight, and though the pace was gradual it seemed as if his determination was slowly closing the gap... until Gil deemed him strong enough to hold back less against and proceeded to stomp a mud hole in his ass and walk him dry again. Rather than be discouraged by his continued defeats at the hands of Gil, it instead increased his determination, for it was easy to see that he was becoming much stronger with someone to test himself against than without. During one of their usual spars Gil asked Sairoarg why he didn't simply go and take back his spot as rightful heir from his younger brother, and so he went up to his former home and did just that.

He challenged his younger brother for the right to be heir and defeated him easily despite him having the Power of Destruction that he was born without. This had the unfortunate effect of drawing his brother's hatred, however he has now proven that even without special powers one can be strong and so many people have flocked to his banner to support his goal of one day becoming a Maou. This led to him eventually meeting the woman that would soon enough become his Queen, Kuisha Abaddon, a member of one of the powerful Extra Devil families and user of the Power of Hole, an ability that allowed the user to suck up any power and reflect it back at the user's will.

Soon enough however Gil left on his journey and Sairoarg was left without a sparring partner. This led to him going out and finding his first Piece, a rook named Gandoma Balam, member of the House of Balam, a Devil family known for their Superhuman Strength and near immunity to magic. The man was a nine foot tall juggernaut made even stronger by the Rook piece implanted into him however it wasn't long before Sairoarg surpassed even his ridiculous strength. This led to him deciding that perhaps he too should go out on a quest if he wishes to continue growing as both a fighter and a person.

* * *

AN:

So here is chapter 7 finally, sorry it took so long but I've been busy plus massive writers block, I actually have more written but I decided to cut it here and add it to next chapter which will include Gil's time with Serafall, if you like her then you'll like next chapter a lot.

I'm going to try and write as much as I can while I still have time however recently I decided to join the army and decided that now was a good time to do it(I'm a genius right? -sarcasm-) so yeah once I ship off to basic sometime during the summer you won't be getting anything from me for a LONG LONG TIME.

Read and Review Peoples


	8. HIATUS

**No unfortunately this is not a new chapter, this is here to let you all know that I'll be shipping off to Basic tomorrow and after that I'll be going to AIT and won't be done with that until late in the year, which is when I'll get shipped off to my duty station.**

**I know I said I had some of the next chapter written, which I do, but unfortunately I couldn't find the time to finish it between dealing with finals, joining the Army, and spending time with friends and family so I have much of what I had planned for this story saved and when I finally get the chance to continue it long into the future I'll come back and finish this story.**

**I would like to thank all the people who've read my story up til now and reviewed or PMed me, you guys gave me a lot of encouragement and ideas it's just unfortunate that I'm not a very good writer nor the most motivated person in the world, which is part of the reason I wanted to join the military, to get some discipline.**

**When I finally get the chance to finish the next chapter I'll take this down and replace it with the next chapter however don't expect that to happen for a long long time, until then there are plenty of other fanfics to read by far better authors than I so I think you guys will manage.**


End file.
